Questions and Dares!
by Moonsky
Summary: Have a question or dare for Inuyasha and the gang? Well now you can ask them or dare them to do something! If they don't comply then you can decide their punishment or fate! R
1. Chapter 1: preveiw

**Questions and Dares!**

**Moonsky: Howdy! I'm here with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Sesshomaru and Naraku!**

**Inuyasha: Wait what do you mean you're here with us?! You've forced us here!**

**Moonsky: Eh? Heh, heh anyway…. Could you hold on one second? (Knocks Inuyasha out) ok I'm back! Now you the readers can dare and ask questions! **

**Kagome: But please nothing perverted like Yaoi…. That's gross but making out is perfectly fine! **

**Sango: Don't even think about it Monk!  
**

**Miroku: But why not? **

**Moonsky: Eh! Ooook! Anyway just send in a review that's a question….**

**Sesshomaru: Or a dare! **

**Kagome: Then we'll answer your question or do the dare just for you! **

**Moonsky: And if they don't answer the question or do the dare you the readers get to decide the punishment for them!  
**

**Naraku: (Giving evil death glares to everybody) I hate you all especially you Moonsky.**

**Moonsky: Funny thing cuz I love you! (Glomps Naraku) **

**Miroku: So send in a question or dare and we'll do it! **


	2. Chapter 2: Kissy time

**Naraku: Hi were back! Ok lets read the dare or question. **

**Moonsky: (reads dare, then falls on the ground laughing) **

**Inuyasha: (Waking up) What the heck? What are you laughing at?**

**Miroku: (Takes paper and reads it) Wow! Hey! **

**Moonsky: this is great! Ok the people in the dare are Sesshomaru, Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha. **

**Naraku: (Reads dare) ok then!**

**Sesshomaru: What are we doing? **

**Naraku: The dare is from **_**Zeldabob888**_** and his dare is**_**I dare Kagome to make out with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to make out with Sango. Er… Naraku and Miroku and everyone else can eat smores or something.**_

**Miroku: Smores I love smores! **

**Moonsky: Ok you heard the man! Not you Miroku! **

**Sesshomaru: And what happens if we don't do the dare? **

**Moonsky: (Evil grin) Then I'll play the Barney song over and over and Inuyasha I just so happen to have Kagome saying 'Sit' recorded and I could play it over and over!  
**

**Inuyasha: (Grabs Sango and starts making out with her) **

**(They seem to be enjoying it) **

**Sesshomaru: (Grabs Kagome and makes out with her) **

**Everyone: (Eating Smores and watching intently) **

**Inuyasha: (Stops) ok happy now!? **

**Moonsky: very happy!**

**Sesshomaru: (Stops) **

**Kagome: Wow I liked that! **

**Sesshomaru: (Is getting 'Ideas'!) **

**Inuyasha: Don't even think about it! **

**Sesshomaru: What? (Still getting 'Ideas'!) **

**Moonsky: Ok until next time! Miroku don't even think about it! **

**Miroku: What? (Starts to go after Sango) **

**Sango: (Hits Miroku with her big boomerang) **

**Naraku: Until next time! Keep reviewing! **


	3. Chapter 3: Lick my feet

**Moonsky: Ok we have a busy day today and we have a new dare! **

**Naraku: Does it involve me? **

**Moonsky: Nope… speaking of which none of these have involved you…wow maybe people like you**

**Naraku: (Emotionless) Yeah whatever**

**Sango: (reads dare) wow Sesshomaru your not gonna like this but Inuyasha you might…. Eck! **

**Miroku: Oh let me see let me see! (Takes dare and reads it) ahahahahahaha (uncontrollable laughter) **

**Kagome: (Grabs dare and reads it) ewww! Inuyasha you will like this one! **

**Moonsky: (takes paper back) ok this dare is from: **_**Fangirl01**_

**Kagome: her dare is: **_**Cool. I dare Sesshomaru to crawl around and lick Inuyasha's feet. Because he's so full of himself and I don't like him. –Cackles- **_

**Sesshomaru: I don't like you either! No I will not do this dare! **

**Moonsky: Hmmmm (Thinks) aha! (Grabs fluff and pulls it really hard) **

**Sesshomaru: Ow! Ow! Ow! Oooowwwww! Let go! Let go! **

**Moonsky: Do the dare! **

**Sesshomaru: Fine! (Starts to crawl on the floor) **

**Inuyasha: I'm back! **

**Sango: Where have you been? **

**Inuyasha: Over here bro! **

**(Inuyasha has been playing in the filthy mud) **

**Sesshomaru: (Crawls over and licks Inuyasha's feet) **

**Inuyasha: I like this girl! She has great dares! Fangir01 your awesome you know that!? **

**Kagome: (getting jealous) What so you like her more than me? **

**(After an hour of licking Inuyasha's feet he has gotten all the mud off and is now trying to rinse the awful taste out he should be back shortly) **

**Miroku: Until next time! **


	4. Chapter 4: Smores?

**Naraku: (a little more interested) Does it involve me? **

**Moonsky: Yes it involves everyone but me! Ha! **

**Inuyasha: Why not you? It says everybody. **

**Moonsky: I'm the host! **

**Inuyasha: Whatever anyway our dare is from: **_**Zeldabob888**_**, he says: **_**HAHAHAHA Now have them make out with the smores!!**_

**Kagome: Well that's not to bad I suppose (Grabs smore and makes out with it) **

**(I don't know how you'd make out with a smore but oh well) **

**Everyone but Moonsky: (grabs a smore and makes out with it) **

**Moonsky: (Makes out with a smore just for the heck of it then eats it) mmmmmmmmm Smores! **

**Everyone: Yay smores! (Eats smores) **

**Miroku: Sango you have a little bit on your cheek let me get that for you…. **

**Sango: (starts to run away from Miroku) **

**Kagome: Until next time! **

**Inuyasha: Stop chasing her Miroku! **

**Moonsky: Keep reviewing! **


	5. Chapter 5: singing and baby food

**Kagome: hey we have a new dare! All right lets see here (Reads over dare) Wow! I like this one! Inuyasha and Sesshomaru you're not going to neither are you Naraku! **

**Sango: (Takes dare) Ok this dare is from: **_**itachi-sama15**_** and her dare is: **_**I dare Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to dress in pink dresses singing to each other if you were gay song! **_

**Inuyasha: What?! **

**Naraku: How does this involve me?**

**Sango: Let me finish: **_**While Kagome and Sango make Naraku eat baby food and have the barney song playing over and over again! **_

**(Moonsky walks in) **

**Inuyasha: And where have you been!?**

**Moonsky: I over slept sorry what's the dare? **

**Sango: (Hands the dare to Moonsky) **

**Moonsky: (reads it then falls on the ground laughing) wow this good I'm so glad I didn't miss this! (Grabs Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and shoves them in dressing room hands them both pink dresses) **

**Inuyasha: What the crap this thing is small! (Puts on the dress anyway) **

**Sesshomaru: (Comes out with dress on) Does this dress make me look fat? **

**Kagome: Awww you look so cute. **

**Inuyasha: (Comes out) kill me please someone! **

**Sango: You look good Inuyasha**

**Miroku: (To Inuyasha) Will you bear my children?**

**(Miroku has been gone making smores he has no idea that it's Inuyasha) **

**Inuyasha: What! Its me you idiot Inuyasha!**

**Miroku: oops sorry (Sweat drops) **

**Moonsky: Ok on with the show! **

**Inuyasha and Sesshomaru: If you were gay that'd be ok! Cuz I mean hey I'd like you anyway. **

**(Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sing the whole song and even dance! They seem to be enjoying it! 0.o) **

**Sango: (Shoves more baby food in Naraku's mouth) Ok this is the 10****th**** time we've heard the stinkin! Barney song! (Shoves more baby food in Naraku's mouth) **

**Naraku: (Choking on baby food) **

**(Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sing the if you were gay song again and again; they are now enjoying the song way too much) **

**Miroku and Moonsky: (Eating smores and watching all this) **

**Miroku: Until next time! Good bye! **


	6. Chapter 6: auction time!

**Author's note: how are you guys liking it so far? let me know!**

**Moonsky: new dare! New dare! I like these dares there good! (Reads dare, then falls to ground) this is great ok! Our dare comes from: **_**BlueMoonlight's Ice Miko **_

**Naraku: Her dare is to: **_**RUBS HANDS TOGETHER IN AN EVIL MANNER**_

_**Mwhahahahaha!**_

_**What shall I have them do?**_

_**Rubs chin questionatively**_

_**Hm... Let's see... how about daring Kikyo to stay dead? Nah, too easy. **_

_**Light bulb pops up**_

_**Oh I know! I bet you'll have fun with this one...**_

_**I dare you, Moonsky, to auction off all the characters stuff to crazed**_

_**Fans! **_

_**Their weapons: Sango's boomerang and Kagome's bow and arrows. **_

_**Accessories: Sesshomaru's boa or tail as some call it. (Oh I will so**_

_**Pay big money for that!) Inuyasha's ears (top seller!) and Kirara (aw**_

_**She's so adorable!) Oh, don't forget Kikyo's soul gatherers.**_

_**Their clothes:Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's haoris (shirts) and hakamas**_

_**(Pants) (Hee hee, leaving them butt naked! Then take pictures of them**_

_**And sell those for MILLIONS!)**_

_**Oh yes I am a GENIUS! You better make me win something OR ELSE! (HEE**_

_**HEE HEE, I KILL MYSELF! Just kidding. But I'd really really really love**_

_**to win something cough cough Inuyasha's ears cough cough)**_

_**Oh, I'm all giggles right now! **_

_**Then auction of all the characters if you want.**_

_**Ta ta 4 now! ;)**_

_**BlueMoonlight's Ice Miko**_

**Naraku: (falls to the ground laughing) **

**Moonsky: Why are you laughing? I'm going to auction you all off for dates, they buy you and they get a date with you and you come back for the next dare! Ok this one will take a while soooo…. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru you still have those pink dresses if you wanna change into them… **

**Inuyasha and Sesshomaru: (Go into changing room and takes off clothes to change into dresses camera flashes.) **

**Moonsky: (Waits till Inuyasha and Sesshomaru come out and looks at pictures) nice! Ok since **_**BlueMoonlight's Ice Miko**_** thought of the dare she gets Inuyasha's ears! (Takes Inuyasha's ears off) hey they're removable? **

**Inuyasha: (Magically grows another set back) Don't do that! **

**Moonsky: (Takes those ears off) **

**Inuyasha: (Doesn't grow any ears back) **

**Moonsky: (reattaches them) ok there we go! (Gives **_**BlueMoonlight's Ice Miko**_** Inuyasha's ears) ok there's still more stuff so let me what ya want! We bid with cookies! Who ever has the highest cookies wins the bid! **

**Miroku: You like cookies too much.**

**Moonsky: I know! Until next time**


	7. Chapter 7: punishment time!

**Author's note: ok here's chapter 7! keep on with the dares! there great thank you all! ok i'll let you read it now! **

**Miroku: oh a dare! A dare am I in it?**

**Sango: (Reads dare) yep we're all in it I'm afraid this dare is from: **_**greendayluvr93**_** her dare is: **_**This dare involves everyone. I dare Naraku to start making out with Kagome. I dare Miroku to renounce all love for women. I dare Sango to plead with him to kiss her. I dare Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to become the best of friends.**_

**Inuyasha: and if we refuse? **

**Moonsky: then…. She has your punishments and they are…. I'm not reading them you'll have to do it or you suffer! **

**Inuyasha: I refuse! **

**Everyone: We refuse! **

**Moonsky: (Plays the recording of Kagome saying 'Sit') **

**Inuyasha: (Eating dirt right now) **

**Moonsky: aha! I have Oni Gumos heart! Ew it's still beating and it's bloody! Ew! **

**Naraku: I surrender I will do the dare! **

**Moonsky: Kagome… Inuyasha hates you! **

**Kagome: when did he say that?  
**

**Moonsky: Last night he was talking to Miroku and I over heard **

**Kagome: (baling with anger) I HATE YOU TO INUYASHA! **

**Moonsky: Miroku… NO WOMAN IS EVER GOING TO LOVE A PERVERTED MONK! **

**Miroku: Your right! (Is in tears) I shall renounce my love for women right here right now! **

**Sango: No Miroku no! (Is pleading) Miroku kiss me kiss me! **

**Sesshomaru: Where's Rin?**

**Moonsky: Holding her hostage until you do the dare! **

**Inuyasha: Ok…I…Give…**

**Moonsky: (Stops recording) **

**Inuyasha: I'm sorry brother lets be friends.**

**Sesshomaru: I forgive you! (Hugs Inuyasha) **

**Inuyasha: (He can't breathe) **

**Sesshomaru: Oh little brother! **

**Naraku: (He's busy making out with Kagome!) **

**Inuyasha: Noooooooooo! Naraku I hate you she's mine! **

**(Kagome seems to be enjoying it so does Naraku) **

**Inuyasha: (in tears) why me?**

**Sesshomaru: It's ok little brother you'll find someone to love you in time! **

**Everyone: (Is scared of nice Sesshomaru) **

**Moonsky: (eating ramen) Until next time. **

**Inuyasha: is that…. Is that ramen?**

**Moonsky: MY RAMEN!! (Runs off with ramen) **

**Inuyasha: NO RAMEN! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! (Chases Moonsky to get ramen) **

**Naraku: (pulls away from Kagome) until next time good-bye! (Starts making out with Kagome again) **


	8. Chapter 8: It's a date!

**Miroku: Yay another dare! This one is from: **_**DemonLrd**_

**Moonsky: his dare is:** _**I dare Sango to go out with me, and Kagome has to go out with**_

_**Inuyasha, but he has to take her out to a fancy place and Kagome has to pick the**_

_**Most expensive meal. The others have to smack each other until we get back. **_

**Miroku: your not really going are you Sango? **

**Sango: It's the dare! And besides he's probably not perverted like you!**

**Inuyasha: She has a point, come on Kagome.**

**(Inuyasha and Kagome leave, Sango gets ready for her big date) **

**Miroku: NOOOOOO! (Is crying) **

**Sesshomaru: your pathetic! **

**Sango: (Is ready) how do I look? **

**Moonsky: You look good!**

**Miroku: (Is now pouting) **

**Sesshomaru: you look nice. **

**Naraku: (is eating ramen at the moment) **

**(Sango leaves) **

**Moonsky: (Smacks Sesshomaru) Ha! (Gets smacked by Sesshomaru) **

**Sesshomaru: HA! **

**Naraku: (Smacks Miroku who is curled in a ball) **

**Miroku: (Whimpering) Sango! **

**Naraku: Instead of smacking each other why don't we just smack him? Its not like he's gonna move anytime soon anyway.**

**Kagome: This is a nice restaurant Inuyasha! **

**Inuyasha: What was the dare for us again?**

**Kagome: (Reads dare) lets see you have to take me to a fancy place and I order the most expensive thing on the menu. **

**Inuyasha:……………………**

**Moonsky: This is so much fun! **

**Naraku: Yeah it is! **

**Sesshomaru: We should get dares like this more often **

**Miroku: SANGO NOOOOOOOOOOO! **

**(Couple hours later Sango comes back) **

**Miroku: Sango you're here! **

**Moonsky: How was it?**

**Sango: It was really nice! We're going out again next Friday!**

**Miroku: (Curls back up into a ball) **

**Kagome: ok I want the lobster.**

**Waiter: and you sir?**

**Inuyasha: (Still can't believe the lobster is 30.00) **

**Waiter: Sir? **

**Inuyasha:... I'll have the same…….**

**Sango: Until next time! **

**Moonsky: Good bye! **


	9. Chapter 9: do it, do it!

**Author's note: i love the dares so far! keep reveiwing! **

**Inuyasha: we have another dare!? When can I go home!? **

**Moonsky: Never! (Glomps Inuyasha) **

**Kagome: ok we have a new dare it's from: **_**inuyashaluvsme1 **_

**Inuyasha: Kagome I don't like that look! Kagome! **

**Kagome: So you love her and not me?**

**Inuyasha: I don't know…**

**Kagome: SIT BOY! **

**Moonsky: Wanna borrow this recording of you saying 'Sit'? **

**Kagome: Yes please. (Plays it multiple times) **

**Miroku: (reads dare) Oh Naraku! You naughty boy you! **

**Naraku: What? (Reads dare) yes! I mean Noooooooooo! **

**Kagome: What? (Reads dare) yes I mean Noooooooooo! **

**Inuyasha: (Stops recording) Her dare is: **_**I dare Naraku to have sex with Kagome right now, and describe it.**_

**Naraku: ok! **

**Moonsky: Everyone shield your eyes and run! **

**Everyone but Naraku and Kagome: (Shields eyes and runs) **

**(Couple hours later) **

**Sesshomaru: (walks in) Ahhhhh! I'm blind! **

**Moonsky: (yells from closet) in here! Hurry! **

**Sesshomaru: (rushes in) **

**Moonsky: Where have you been? **

**Sesshomaru: sleeping**

**Moonsky: oh well as you can see they are doing a dare. **

**Naraku: you can come out now! **

**Moonsky: I vote Sesshomaru goes out and checks makes sure it's safe! **

**Everyone but Sesshomaru: I second that! **

**  
Moonsky: all in favor say yes. **

**Everyone again but Sesshomaru: Yes! **

**(Sesshomaru is pushed out) **

**Sesshomaru: It's safe! **

**Everyone: (Falls out of cramped closet) **

**Naraku: now I shall describe it! **

**Moonsky: no! **

**Naraku: it's part of the dare!**

**Moonsky: (covers ears) **

**Everyone: (Covers ears as Naraku describes it) **

**Inuyasha: until next time! Good-bye! **


	10. Chapter 10: What do you plan on doing?

**Moonsky: and were back! Wow I sound like an announcer! **

**Kagome: we have a question! **

**Miroku: It's from: **_**fluffernutter4ever**_

**Sango: her question is: **_**I can tell this will be funny my question for Inuyasha is... What do you intend to do Kagome **_

**Kagome: yeah Inuyasha what do you intend to do to me? **

**Inuyasha: (Sweating and blushing really badly) Well uh… you see… ummm….. **

**Sango: Yes? **

**Inuyasha: She's a jewel shard finder! That's all she'll be! **

**Kagome: SIT BOY! **

**Moonsky: Come on tell the truth or I'll throw you out to crazed fan girls! **

**Inuyasha: (is sweating really badly) ummm….**

**Miroku: I'll tell you what he'll do! **

**Inuyasha: no! I plan on asking her to marry me! (Closes mouth) **

**Naraku: wow (eating ramen) **

**Sesshomaru: your pathetic also! **

**Inuyasha: (banging head against wall) **

**Miroku: Sango! **

**Sango: For the last time no I will not bear your children! **

**Kagome: Really Inuyasha?**

**Inuyasha: um well yeah….**

**Kagome: (hugs Inuyasha) **

**Miroku: He also wants to know if you'll bear his children! **

**Kagome: is that true?**

**Inuyasha: (blushing very badly) no! **

**Moonsky: I think it is! I hear wedding bells! (Hands Inuyasha some water that has truth serum in it) **

**Inuyasha: (Drinks it) Yes I want you to bear my children! **

**Kagome: (blushing very, very, badly) **

**Sesshomaru: (holding his sides from laughing so hard) **

**Kagome: plan on doing anything else to me?**

**Inuyasha: (Glomps Kagome and kisses her) **

**Naraku: Ooook until next time! **

**Moonsky: Shield your eyes! **

**Sango: Good-bye! Hurry everyone into the closet**

**(you can use your imagination on what they're doing 0.o) **


	11. Chapter 11: Kiss my fluff!

**Sango: we have a dare! (Reads it) ha! **

**Moonsky: this dare is from: **_**Black-Wolf Dog**_

**Inuyasha: his dare is: **_**let me see. Well Lord McFluffers, aka Sesshomaru seems to love his Fluff too much, so I dare Sesshomaru to make-out with his Fluff!**_

**Miroku: (falls to the ground) **

**Sesshomaru: I will not make out with my fluff! **

**Moonsky: (reads punishment, steals his fluff) **

**Sesshomaru: give that back! **

**Moonsky: Do the dare and I'll give it back! **

**Sesshomaru: Never! **

**Moonsky: Inuyasha catch! **

**Inuyasha: (Catches the fluff) **

**(Plays a game of 'Catch the Fluff') **

**Sesshomaru: ok, ok I'll make out with my Fluff! **

**Sango: (Hands Sesshomaru his Fluff) **

**Sesshomaru: (makes out with the Fluff) **

**Moonsky: (Wonders how you do that) how does he do that?**

**Inuyasha: I don't know…**

**Naraku: That just looks wrong! **

**Miroku: Go Sesshomaru!**

**Kagome: that is so wrong! **

**Sango: I'm speechless! **

**Sesshomaru: (Spitting hair out of his mouth) happy now? **

**Moonsky: more like disguted now! ok until next time and how do you do that?**

**Sesshomaru: its very simple...**

**Inuyasha: good bye! is that so hard to say without getting distracted?**

**Sango: They're not listing. **

**Inuyasha: good-bye... how hard is that... how hard? **


	12. Chapter 12: 3some?

**Moonsky: Yay another dare! I like dares! **

**Naraku: Ok this dare is from: **_**0.CraziiBabii.0**_

**Sesshomaru: and her dare is: **_**AH!! Inuyasha, Kagome, I LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH!! Okay, lets see... what shall I have u do...? Hm... Snaps fingers GOT IT!! Inuyasha, Kagome, and... KOUGA (I'm not sure if he's there rite now, but, Moonsky, use your otherworldly powers to bring him to u)! Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kouga... 3-some! Now!! And wile this is happening, Sango and Miroku have 2 act like each other!! And Sesshomaru... FLIRT W/ NARAKU!! And when every1 has their free time... SLAP KIKYO! HAHA!! **_

**Moonsky: huh… I like her! Lets slap Kikyo now! **

**Naraku: What about the dare? **

**Moonsky: (pouting) ok we'll wait till after the dares are done! **

**Inuyasha: what's a 3-some?**

**Moonsky: You're about to find out! Koga! **

**Koga: (Walks down stairs) what?! **

**Moonsky: We need you for a dare….**

**Koga: what kind of dare? **

**Inuyasha: (Using his foot to scratch his ear) what's a 3-some?**

**Koga: 0.o**

**Kagome: oh great this is so wrong! **

**Koga: what have I been missing?**

**Inuyasha: (Hands Koga the dare) **

**Koga: (Reads dare) 0.o **

**Kagome: Oh great….**

**Koga: yes! I mean this is…… gross?**

**Kagome: (giving Koga evil death glares) thank you**

**Moonsky: (Shoves Inuyasha, Koga and Kagome into a room and locks it) hahahaha! Now you have to do the dare! **

**Sango: Oh Sango will you bear my children?**

**Miroku: You perverted Monk! **

**(Miroku is acting all girly he seems to be enjoying the dare so much!) **

**Sesshomaru: (Shrugs) Naraku! **

**Naraku: Ahhhhhhh! (Runs away from Sesshomaru who is flirting with him) Let me in, let me in! (Bangs on door Koga, Inuyasha, and Kagome are in) **

**Sesshomaru: (Takes Fluff and wraps it around Naraku) Come here hot stuff! **

**Naraku: Ahhhhhhh! Go away! Some one help me! **

**Moonsky: (is busy slapping Kikyo) Can't I have free time so I'm slapping Kikyo!**

**Sesshomaru: where are you going? **

**Naraku: away from you! **

**Sango: (to Naraku) Hey! You want to bear my children? **

**Naraku: What is this world coming to? **

**Miroku: You perverted Monk! **

**(Sorry Kagome, Inuyasha, and Koga are busy at the moment) **

**(A while later Kagome, Inuyasha, and Koga come out of the room) **

**Koga: YES! I mean that was bad! **

**Inuyasha: So that's what a 3-some is…**

**Kagome: I am never doing that again! **

**Koga: you know you liked it!**

**(Koga picks up Kagome and runs) **

**Inuyasha: Where are you going with her?**

**Koga: ha! I've kidnapped her! **

**Moonsky: guys! Lets all slap Kikyo!**

**Kagome: Gladly! **

**Everyone: (Begins slapping Kikyo) **

**Koga: Now I'm stealing Kagome! Ha! (Runs off with Kagome) **

**Inuyasha: get back here with her! **

**Moonsky: (Sigh) until next time good-bye! **


	13. Chapter 13: Spin the bottle!

**Koga: why can't I get home? Moonsky! **

**Moonsky: Cuz I love you! (Glomps Koga) **

**Koga: But… but… you sent Kikyo back! **

**Moonsky: no one likes her! **

**Koga: wait what's that paper?**

**Moonsky: a dare of course! **

**Koga: It's from: **_**Naari**_

**Moonsky: her dare is: **_**I have a dare...I dare all of them (Including hostess) to play a game of spin the bottle until everyone has made out with everyone else! The punishment if you don't...you must endure Sesshy making out with his fluff again! Mwhahahahaha **_

**Koga: yes! So I get to kiss you and Kagome, and Sango! **

**Moonsky: Ew! **

**Koga: What?**

**Moonsky: Everyone ok we have to make out with everyone including girls and guys! **

**Koga: so you mean girl, girl? **

**Moonsky: yes….**

**Koga: that's hot! **

**Moonsky: I'm refusing! Since that's Yaoi and I don't like Yaoi so we can just watch Sesshomaru make out with his fluff! **

**Sesshomaru: No! (Thinking) Yes! **

**(Everyone gathers round and sits on floor) **

**Koga: (Spins the bottle, lands on Inuyasha) start kissing the fluff! **

**Sesshomaru: (makes out with his fluff) **

**(After everyone has made out with everyone and Sesshomaru has made out with the fluff more than 10 times already) **

**Naraku: I think he likes that fluff way to much! **

**Sesshomaru: (kissing fluff) **

**Koga: until next time and Sesshomaru stop that's starting to scare us all!  
**

**Everyone: (backed into corner scared) **


	14. Chapter 14: Who would you save?

**Miroku: I'm so tired**

**Sango: me to oh a dare and a question nice! **

**Koga: Rubbing eyes what time is it? **

**Inuyasha: (eating ramen) RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN! **

**Moonsky: it's 4:00 **

**Koga: in the day?**

**Moonsky: nope in the morning! **

**Miroku: ok our dare and question is from: **_**Lady Azeira of the Labyrinth **_

**Naraku: and her dare and question is**_**: 1. I dare for Kagome to pretend to be evil, and tell Inuyasha she hates him (and then runs up to Naraku and starts makin' out with him)**_

**Kagome: Inuyasha! I hate you! (Rushes up and starts making out with Naraku) **

**Koga and Inuyasha: (Mouth drops) what the crap!? **

**Naraku: (is busy making out with Kagome at the moment, he is really enjoying it to!) **

**Moonsky: you can stop anytime now I wouldn't mind it if the question didn't involve you Kagome but it does so lets get on with it! **

**Sesshomaru: Her question is: **_**2.Question: Kagome, if Inuyasha and Koga were trapped over a boiling pit of lava, which one would you pick to save?**_

**Inuyasha: yeah who would you save?**

**Kagome: well…. Ummm… I would… ummm**

**Koga: she would save me! Then I would whisk her away into the sunset and we would get married and have children and live happily ever after!**

**Kagome: just for that I choose Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: ha in your face! **

**Koga: (Crying) I thought we had something special? **

**Moonsky: I loves you Koga…**

**Koga: Really?**

**Moonsky: (Glomps Koga) yes! **

**Sango: ummm ok until next time and don't even think about it Monk! **

**Miroku: (Pulls hand away from Sango's butt) sorry.**

**Sesshomaru: I hate you all except for Rin… by the way where is she?**

**Moonsky: (Sweat dropping) well um ya see…. Bye! (Runs off) **

**Sesshomaru: Get back here! **

**Inuyasha: Good-bye everyone! **


	15. Chapter 15: another date! yay!

**Miroku: I'm bored**

**Moonsky: so am I, oh another dare! **

**Koga: our dare is from: **_**Sienna-Shirou**_

**Inuyasha: her dare is: **_**I dare Kagome to go out with Koga on a date! **_

**Koga: Yes! **

**Inuyasha: NO! **

**Moonsky: it's the dare! **

**Inuyasha: (Shooting death glares at Koga) **

**Kagome: (Jumps into Koga's arms) read sexy man.**

**Inuyasha: (Mouth drops) **

**Naraku: (To self) Dang it I didn't think she'd do it now I owe her twenty dollars!**

**Moonsky: (jumps on Naraku's back) Narakipoo! **

**Naraku: Have you been drinking mountain dew again?!**

**Moonsky: (Hyped up on soda) no!**

**(Koga and Kagome leave) **

**Sango: hi everyone!**

**Sesshomaru: (eating ramen)**

**Inuyasha: (Sniff, sniff) ramen? (Sniff, sniff) I smell ramen!**

**Sesshomaru: (Hiding ramen) What ramen? **

**Inuyasha: I smell it I do!**

**Naraku: Get off me!**

**Moonsky: (Crying) but I… thought you loved me. **

**Naraku: When did I say that? Where was I and was I drunk?**

**Moonsky: You were….**

**Sango: Not that story again! **

**Kagome: No the dare said nothing about us making out! **

**Koga: Why not?**

**Kagome: Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha: I love you! I'm sorry I can't always be there for you. (Kisses ramen) **

**(Everyone but Miroku is backed into a corner scared and watching what Miroku is getting on tape of Kagome's and Koga's date) **

**Naraku: Should we tell him? **

**Sesshomaru: Why not?**

**Moonsky: Inuyasha! Koga's trying… to…. Never mind.**

**Kagome: Why did I say yes to this dare? **

**Koga: I don't know.**

**Moonsky: Until next time! Good-bye **


	16. Chapter 16: Lap dance!

**Koga: oh a dare can I read? Can I read? Can I, can I please?**

**Sesshomaru: Will you shut up?! **

**Koga: (pouting) yes.**

**Sesshomaru: ok our is from: **_**Vgirl14**_** ok Koga read the dare! **

**Koga: Yay! The dare is: **_**Whoo! People are either gonna be laughing so hard they die or saying "Demon begone!" after MY dare but… My dare is for Sango to do a lap dance on Miroku, Kagome on Inuyasha, Ayame on Koga, an OLDER version of Rin on SesshyFumes, and they have to be dressed really sexily. Oh yeah and no one can look away, run, or cover their ears. **_

**Moonsky: (Brings Ayame and Rin over who read the dare) **

**Guys: Yes! **

**  
Girls: NOOOOOOOOOO! **

**Sesshomaru: (Drooling) Rin you look good! **

**Rin: Lord Sesshomaru! (Rushes up and hugs Sesshomaru) **

**Koga: She's hot! **

**Sesshomaru: (Beats Koga) **

**Koga: What? It was a compliment! **

**Naraku: Well it's just me and you Moonsky what do you want to do?**

**Moonsky: (Whisper, whisper, whisper) **

**Naraku: That's a good idea! **

**(All the girls plus Naraku go and get changed) **

**(Naraku comes out first wearing a dress and sash that reads 'Judge') **

**(Moonsky comes out next wearing a tux and a sash that reads 'Judge') **

**Moonsky: That's my dress.**

**Naraku: that's my tux.**

**(Moonsky and Naraku run and switch clothes) **

**Moonsky: That's better! **

**(Rin comes out wearing a tight and really short dress) **

**Sesshomaru: (Drooling to much to say anything) **

**(Sango comes out wearing a mini skirt and tube-top)**

**Miroku: (Is drooling as much as Sesshomaru maybe more who knows) **

**(Kagome comes out wearing short shorts and a crop- top) **

**Inuyasha: (Eating ramen) **

**(Ayame comes out wearing a mini skirt and a bikini top) **

**Koga: (Drooling) **

**Moonsky: You know the way these guys are drooling were gonna have to get a boat just so we can get out of here alive! **

**Naraku: I know! Anyway we are the Judges we will judge the lap dances. **

**Moonsky: (trying to control laughter) **

**Naraku: Are you ok? **

**Moonsky: yes I fine. (Falls off chair laughing so hard) **

**Naraku: What is wrong with you?**

**Moonsky: (serious) nothing.**

**Naraku: Ok lets get on with it shall we Kagome your first.**

**Inuyasha: whoo! What's a lap dance?**

**Naraku: He doesn't get out much does he? **

**Moonsky: I don't think he does. **

**(Kagome does a lap dance for Inuyasha who totally enjoys it!) **

**Naraku: hmmm I think I'd give that lap dance an 8! Moonsky what about you?**

**Moonsky: Yes but I think I'll give her a 9! So far your score is 17 Kagome. **

**Naraku: ok next is Ayame and Koga! **

**(Ayame does a lap dance for Koga who seems to be enjoying it but is probably wondering why he couldn't have Rin or Kagome) **

**Moonsky: I give that a 7.**

**Naraku: I also give that a 7. Your score is 14 so far Kagome is in the lead! **

**Moonsky: Next is our favorite couple! Sango and Miroku! **

**Miroku: Yay me! Wooohoooooo! **

**(Sango does a lap dance for Miroku who ends up rubbing her but before she even finishes) **

**  
Sango: (Slaps Miroku) perverted Monk! **

**Moonsky: comedy Yay! I give it a 10! **

**Naraku: I give it a 7. Your score is 17 you and Kagome are tied for first. **

**Moonsky: Next is Rin.**

**Rin: Lord Sesshomaru are you ok?**

**Sesshomaru: I'm fine… (Thinking) she's so hot! **

**(Rin does a lap dance for Sesshomaru; Sesshomaru enjoys it more than any of the other people) **

**Naraku: I give it a 10!**

**Moonsky: a 10 for me to! **

**Naraku: Rin has a score of 20 she wins! **

**Sesshomaru: (Grabs Rin and takes her to a closet shuts and locks it) **

**Miroku: wow….**

**Naraku: ok umm… until next time**

**Moonsky: (Jumps on Miroku's back) bye! **

**Author's note: when you reveiw i want you to answer this question honestly... when you read this chapter could you keep a straight face the whole time? i couldnt i was typing it and i was laughing! so when you reveiw let me know if you kept a straight face i'm just curious to see who could! **


	17. Chapter 17: without the fluff!

**Miroku: why are you on my back? **

**Moonsky: You were closer.**

**Miroku: oh ok…. We have a dare! It's from: **_**greendayluvr93**_

**Sango: her dare is: **_**Omg that is so funny. Okay what should they do now...Since it is apparent that you have otherworldly powers to transport people, I dare you to transport Kagura to where you are. Then I dare Naraku and Kagura to start flirting with each other I dare Kouga and Kagome to go into the closet and do whatever. I dare Inuyasha to not fly into a rage when he hears about this dare. I dare Sesshomaru to go a day without his fluff. I dare Sango to do whatever Miroku asks her to and I dare Miroku to not be perverted. Moonsky I dare you to beat up Kikyo a lot. And when everyone is finished their dares I double dare them to beat up Kikyo with you.**_

**Naraku: Hi Kagura! Hi over here! **

**Moonsky: I haven't gotten her over here yet you idiot! **

**Naraku: oh ok sorry. **

**Moonsky: (Transports Kagura to where everyone is being held captive… I mean are being held for… their… own good?) **

**Naraku: Kagura! Hi! **

**Kagura: Kill me! **

**Moonsky: (Hands Kagura the dare, Kagura reads it) **

**Kagura: I refuse to flirt with him! **

**Moonsky: ha! (Takes Kagura's heart from Naraku) I'll squeeze it really hard if you don't do the dare! **

**Kagura: fine! **

**Naraku: You look good! **

**Kagura: you look nice to. **

**Naraku: I'm gonna hug you! Oh no I'm acting like Moonsky help me! **

**Kagura: (Clenching teeth) you're on your own!**

**Moonsky: (Pushes Kagome and Koga into a closet locks the door and hides the key) **

**Kagome: Nooooo! **

**Koga: (Glomps Kagome) **

**Inuyasha: must control anger.**

**Moonsky: good now I wont have to use that recording of Kagome saying 'Sit' **

**Inuyasha:…………………… you would do that (Puppy eyes) **

**Moonsky: No! Not the puppy eyes! Awww (Glomps Inuyasha) **

**Naraku: Hand over the fluff you have to go without it for a day.**

**Sesshomaru: (Crying) good-bye fluff…. (Gives it to Naraku) **

**Naraku: Do I look good with the fluff? **

**Kagura: Sexy (Thinking) kill me! **

**Miroku: I can't be perverted? Then what's the use of having her to do what I want?!**

**Sango: (Uncontrollable giggles) **

**Moonsky: (Brings Kikyo back and begins to beat her just like the dare says! Yay!) **

**(Then everyone lived happily ever after the end! Sorry I had to do that) **

**Miroku: Kiss me! **

**Sango: Stupid dare (Kisses Miroku) **

**Miroku: (Glomps Sango…. Then they begin kissing a lot) **

**(Couple hours later) **

**Sesshomaru: MUHAHAHAHA BEATING UP KIKYO IS GREAT! **

**Naraku: I know and your fluff is so warm! **

**Sesshomaru: (Curls into a ball and cries) **

**Inuyasha: until next time! **

**Sango: Good-bye! **

**Author's note: howdy sorry i didnt post yesterday i was typing it out then my friend called and wanted me to go to the movies with her and then i spent the night at her house and i just got back home from a video game store and i gots me a new game! so i'm gonna put this chapter up and go play it for a little while its StarFox lol i rented the game once and totally loved it ok bye now! i'll try to post a little later on alright? **


	18. Chapter 18: You look like a crossdresser

**Koga: (Curled in a ball sleeping) zzzzzzzhamzzzzzzzzzzi love you to Kagomezzzzzzz **

**Kagome: eh?! **

**Moonsky: we have a…. don't tell me Koga's professing his love for you in his sleep again! **

**Kagome: yep! **

**Naraku: am I in the dare? **

**Moonsky: Yeah you Kagome and Sesshomaru are… (Reads dare) **

**Sesshomaru: what? **

**Sango: she said you were in the dare anyway our dare comes from:** _**aNGELIC mURDER **_**her dare is: **_**I dare Sesshomaru to give his clothes away to the poor and Naraku and Kagome to switch clothes. **_

**Sesshomaru: (sigh) you still have that pink dress from a couple dares ago?**

**Moonsky: Yeah why? **

**Sesshomaru: I'm gonna need it again! **

**Moonsky: have fun! **

**Sesshomaru: (Leaves to give his clothes to the poor) **

**Naraku: (Comes out wearing Kagome's school uniform) ok what the heck! Am I a cross dresser now? **

**Kagome: your clothes are comfy! **

**(Sesshomaru comes back 30 minutes later) **

**Sesshomaru: I know I'm naked! Just hand me the dress and no one look! **

**Everyone: (looking) **

**Older Rin: (Blushing) **

**Sesshomaru: (Blushing very badly because Rin is looking) **

**Miroku: here's the…. Put some clothes on please.**

**Sesshomaru: (takes dress and puts it on) **

**Moonsky: awww you look so cute! (Glomps Sesshomaru) **

**Rin: I'm leaving now bye! **

**Sango: Naraku… umm… you look like a cross dresser has any one told you that? **

**Naraku: No you're the first….**

**Miroku: (Has no idea what's going on and mistakes Naraku for Kagome) **

**(Let's just say that things don't turn out to well…..) **

**Naraku: Don't you get near me! (running away from Miroku) **

**Miroku: (Still in shock) **

**(You can use your imagination!) **

**Inuyasha: until next time **

**Kagome: good- bye! **


	19. Chapter 19: Lets all kiss the fluff!

**Inuyasha: ha! I like this dare it's from: **_**Black Wolf-Dog**_** his dare is: **_**new dare! Umm...I dare Sesshomaru to let everyone make out with his Fluff and he has to watch!**_

**Kagome: you want to make out with Sesshomaru's fluff? **

**Inuyasha: huh? (Reads dare) oh crap! I guess I didn't really read it all….**

**Sesshomaru: I will not let you any of you make out with my fluff it's mine! **

**Moonsky: (Takes fluff and throws it to crazed fan girls) Now you go get it! **

**Sesshomaru: What? No way am I getting that! **

**Moonsky: Just go get it you big baby! **

**Sesshomaru: Fine! I'll save you fluffy! I mean umm… (Jumps into a swarm of crazed fan girls) Ow! Ok who slapped my butt? (Comes back) **

**Inuyasha: you have a black eye you know that? **

**Sesshomaru: (Starts to choke Inuyasha) **

**Inuyasha: (Turning blue… now purple…) **

**Kagome: Let him go! **

**Sesshomaru: (Lets Inuyasha go) **

**Inuyasha: (Breathing) I…. hate… you! **

**Miroku: (Takes fluff and starts making out with it) **

**Everyone: (makes out with fluff) **

**Sesshomaru: my turn! (Makes out with fluff) **

**Moonsky: When he does that it's just creepy…**

**Koga: Ew! **

**Inuyasha: (off barfing) **

**Sango: until next time…. Good….. bye….. how does he do that without getting hair in his mouth? (Spitting out hair) **

**Moonsky: I don't know maybe we should ask…**

**Everyone: NO! **

**Koga: Good-bye! **


	20. Chapter 20: 7 minutes in heaven

**Koga: Man what is up with all these dares? **

**Kagome: Maybe people just like dares better I know I do…. Don't get any ideas! **

**Koga: I'm not! (Is getting ideas) **

**Miroku: Ok our dare comes from: **_**xXklaudetteXx**_** her dare is: **_**I dare Inuyasha and Kagome with Sango and Miroku to go Seven Minutes in Heaven...and they have to be making out...please put Kikyo in the closet so she can see what Inuyasha and Kagome and Miroku and Sango are doing...And Sesshomaru to have to lend Naraku your fluffy...I LOVE YOU ALL. Except Naraku...**_

**Kagome: (Grabs Inuyasha and takes him in the closet and shuts it) **

**Koga: (Mouth drops open) **

**(Sango and Miroku join Inuyasha and Kagome in the closet; Kikyo has been pushed into the closet also) **

**Moonsky: Koga… close your mouth before… never mind… **

**Koga: (Wipes drool off and closes mouth) **

**Naraku: (Chasing Sesshomaru) Hand me the fluff! **

**Sesshomaru: (running away from Naraku) NO! **

**Naraku: Just hand me the fluff! **

**Sesshomaru: NO! **

**Moonsky: (Trips Sesshomaru) **

**Naraku: (Takes the fluff) mine now! Ooohhh so warm and fuzzy! **

**Sesshomaru: (Crying) **

**Moonsky: It's ok we'll get you another fluff…**

**Sesshomaru: no I want that one…. **

**Moonsky: More than 7 minutes have passed I know that's for sure…**

**Koga: I hate him! I love you Kagome! **

**Moonsky: Yeah oookkk um until next time bye! **

**Author's note: ok i've put 3 new chapters up that's all for tonight i'll put some up tommorrow! ok i'm off now playing StarFox bye! **


	21. Chapter 21: Plastic surgery

Koga: What's that? (Pointing to a TV.)

Moonsky: it's a TV. You moron!

Koga: Why are you so mad?

Moonsky: How about last night when you were calling out to your brothers? What was that all about they were just wolves for Petessake!

Koga: Heh Heh I knew that!

Moonsky: Come here you moron! (Chases Koga)

Sango: We have another dare….

Inuyasha: it's from: _4gVn sOuL_

Naraku: her dare is: _lolz! I got a great idea! I dare sessy to sing the song 'kiss me' (by sixpence none the richer) to Kagome! Then make Inuyasha get plastic surgery in any place u can think of! 4gVn SoUl_

Inuyasha: I don't like the sound of that….

Moonsky: Hmm plastic surgery any where we want Hmmmm

Koga: what?

Moonsky: (Is busy thinking of a place where Inuyasha should get plastic surgery at)

Kagome: Sesshomaru has to sing to me? (Thinking) _I've heard him sing before and he's not to bad… he's kind of cute once you take away the fluff… what I am I thinking!? _

Sesshomaru: (About to sing)

Kagome: (Off in thought)

Miroku: (Eating Smores)

Sango: (Watching TV)

Inuyasha: (Scratching his ear with his foot)

Moonsky: (Also off in thought)

Naraku: (Watching Inuyasha scratch his ear and eating ramen)

Koga: Hello! Hello are you guys even listing to me?

Everyone: (Doing something else besides listing to Koga)

Koga: HEY!

Kagome: Hi!

Miroku: SMORES! SMORES! YAY SMORES!

Sesshomaru:**Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.**

_[Chorus:_  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me

Sesshomaru: Were you even listing to me?

Kagome: Not really no.

Sesshomaru: (Walks off feeling dejected)

Naraku: And what are you doing?

Moonsky: NOOOO! I've done this three times! And I still can't beat Andross!

Naraku: What are you doing?

Moonsky: Playing StarFox Adventures why?

Naraku: Just wondering…. So that monkey thing with the two hands is Andross?

Moonsky: Yes and I can't beat him! (pouting)

Naraku: And those papers beside you I suppose are cheat sheets?

Moonsky: Yeah how'd you know?

Naraku: It says cheat sheet….

Moonsky: (turns off Game cube) fine! I'm going to go see what everyone else is doing!

Koga: Oh Monkey head in space with two floating hands! I've never seen that before! (Watching it intently)

Moonsky: Did I not turn the game off?

Naraku: No.

Shessomaru: Inuyasha went and got plastic surgery! come look!

Inuyasha: I have bigger boobs now!

Everyone: 0.o

Moonsky: (actually turns the game off this time)...Until next time….

Kagome: (Hyped up on caffeine) BYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

Moonsky: Ok who gave her caffeine?

Everyone: (points to Inuyasha) He did it!

Inuyasha: What? I was just curious to see what she did if I gave her three, twelve packs of mountain dew is that a crime?

Moonsky: idiot….

**Author's note: very sorry for the long wait i've had writers block and i've been playing StarFox i've gotten all the way to Andross then i died three times to so i'll play it a little bit later on now i'm going to post some chapters up since you guys have been so paitent with me! Thank you! (hands you all a cookie) **


	22. Chapter 22: Itching powder?

Sesshomaru: We have another dare. (Looks around to make sure no one is watching, to self) our dare is from: _Sesshomaru Kori Ai no Jigoku_ _her dare is: Shweet! I dare Naraku to do a strip-tease, Kagome to make out with Miroku, Sango to grope Sesshomaru (WHILE he makes out with the hostess), and for Inuyasha to roll around on the floor, act like a dog, and obey any commands given to him during everyone's dares. . That would be hilarious! ...Even though I want Sesshy… pouts _

Miroku: (Behind Sesshomaru the whole time) Whatcha reading?

Sesshomaru: (Jumps) Nothing!

Miroku: (takes dare and reads it) Wow……

Inuyasha: (Is reading dare over Miroku's shoulder) I HAVE TO DO WHAT?!

Moonsky: What are you yelling at? Oh another dare! (reads it) Yay!

Sango: Yeah you get to make out with Sesshomaru look what I have to do!

Kagome: I have to make out with Miroku?

Koga: What do I get to do?

Naraku: Nothing you can sit this one out.

Koga: While you're doing your dares can I make Inuyasha do what I want him to do?

Inuyasha: NO!

Everyone: YES!

Moonsky: Depends what you're going to do to him.

Koga: Make him say I'm the greatest! What did you think… 0.o oh come on! I'm not that perverted that's Miroku!

Miroku: (Grabs Kagome and starts making out with her)

Sesshomaru: (Shrugs, grabs Moonsky and starts making out with her)

Sango: I can't believe I have to do this… (Gropes Sesshomaru)

Naraku: (Doing strip-tease)

Inuyasha: (Rolling on the ground) I can't believe you put itching powder on me to make me do this! Ahhhh itchy! Itchy!

Koga: (Laughing)

Naraku: Wow look at him go! How much did you put on him?

Koga: ummm this whole container why?

Kagome: He'll be itching for a while then

Inuyasha: So… itchy!

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha: What was that for?

Kagome: To take your mind of the itching… did it help?

Inuyasha: Not really.

Moonsky: Ok until next time… Sesshomaru look its Rin in a bikini!

Sesshomaru: Where!

Moonsky: (Calls in _Sesshomaru Kori Ai no Jigoku_ who comes and takes Sesshomaru away) I lied.

Sango: Bye! Wonder when he's gonna get back…

Moonsky: Whenever she sees the need to return him… he has to be here if he's in a dare but whenever she wants to give him up.

Sango: Oh!

Moonsky: Good-bye everyone!


	23. Chapter 23: i'm my own grandma!

**Koga: Oooohhhh a dare! Can I read it? **

**Moonsky: Knock your self out. **

**Koga: Our dare is from **_**Scarr the Mewtwo**_** his dare is: **_**Ok, so I can ask anything right? OK, this is for Inuyasha and Kagome: If you have kids, but I'm not saying you will, what will happen to the time line? This is one that's been bugging me for a while, because if they had kids, would Kagome be her own great, great, great, etc. grandma? **_

**Moonsky: Now that you mentioned that it does make you wonder…. **

**Sango: Yeah it does. **

**Kagome: (thinking) **

**Inuyasha: (Scratching his ear) **

**Kagome: Yeah I think I would be my own great, great, great etc. grandmother I mean if you think about it I don't exist here but I do live in Japan… so how ever long from now if me and Inuyasha did marry when and if I did have kids when I'm supposed to be born I'll already be my own grandma…. Does that make sense?**

**Everyone: (Shaking their heads) **

**Kagome: OK in the Futual era I'm not alive! But over in my world I am with me so far?**

**Everyone: (Nods) **

**Kagome: ok so if I stayed here and married Inuyasha and had kids if I went back to my time I'd be my own grandma you get it now?**

**Everyone: (nods) **

**Naraku: So what was the thing about being born? What was that all about? **

**Kagome: Sorry… I got mixed up a little. **

**Moonsky: Ok well hope that answers your question and if you don't understand it neither do I! **

**Sango: Until next time! **

**Inuyasha: BYE! Where's Sesshomaru? **

**Koga: **_**Sesshomaru Kori Ai no Jigoku **_**has him why?**

**Inuyasha: ok. **


	24. Chapter 24: Do you love him more?

Miroku: We have another dare and still no sign of Sesshomaru…

Inuyasha: I like this dare it's from: _DemonLrd _his dare…

Sango: His dare is: _I'm back. Same dare except this time Inuyasha and Kagome go to where Inuyasha wants to go he picks food, and Miroku has to watch from a hidden camera screen. Oh, and Koga has to do the same with Kag and Inu date. YOU GUYS ROCK[Except Kikyo hahahahahahahahahahha. And Miroku if you of didn't __ask every woman that you saw to bear your children Sango would of said no to the date probably, you know she DOES love you. And, Sango you are the sexiest, best, and most awesome female character in ANY SHOW ON THIS EARTH! _

Miroku: You like him don't you?

Sango: Maybe

Miroku: (Pouting) He called you sexy when I call you that you slap me…

Sango: Because you always want something! He doesn't at least I hope not….

Miroku: (Pouting) would you have said no to the date?

Sango: No…

Miroku: Do you love me?

Sango: Yes I do when your not asking all women to bear their children and your not being perverted… (Thinking) _I like his perveness it's cute but I won't tell him that. _

(Inuyasha and Kagome have left for their date)

(Miroku and Koga are off watching from a hidden camera screen… well Miroku is Koga's to busy crying)

Koga: (Crying) why? Why? Why?!

Miroku: She seems to be enjoying her date.

Everyone: (Watching Miroku and Koga they have no idea everyone is watching them from a hidden camera)

Moonsky: (Eating a smore) ya know this is more fun than watching Inuyasha and Kagome.

Sango: I know it is!

Inuyasha: I love ramen!

Kagome: I had no idea they had a place where you could get just ramen.

Waiter: May I take your order?

Inuyasha: I want the…. The…. Beef! I want the beef ramen!

Waiter: And you ma'am?

Kagome: I want the chicken ramen.

Waiter: Coming right up.

(Waiter leaves)

Kagome: You like ramen way too much!

Inuyasha: I know… but I like you even better! (Blushing)

Kagome: (Blushing) really?

Koga: NOOOOOOOO!!!

Miroku: YES! YES! YES!

Inuyasha: yea really.

Miroku: Ha! I knew it!

Koga: (Crying) I will never love again!

Naraku: Ha this is funny! (Realizes he is the only guy) man I'm the only guy here! (Getting ideas)

Moonsky: Are you getting ideas?

Naraku: ……No…… (Thinking) _Yes! _

Sango: (To Moonsky) He's getting ideas

Moonsky: (To Sango) run away.

(Sango and Moonsky get up and run off with Naraku following)

(Shortly after Inuyasha and Kagome come back along with a dejected Koga and smiling Miroku)

Miroku: Where is everyone?

Sango: NO! Bad spider thing whatever the heck you are bad!

(Everyone walks into the kitchen)

(Sango has and over sized fly swatter in hand and is beating Naraku with it Moonsky is laughing)

Moonsky: Hit him harder!

Sango: (Hits Naraku with the flyswatter a lot harder)

Naraku: Ok, ok you can stop now!

Kagome: Until next time!

Inuyasha: Good-bye!


	25. Chapter 25: You sank my battle ship!

Moonsky: I'm so bored! (Plays StarFox and finally beats Andross) I did it I did it! (Dances)

Naraku: (Glomps Moonsky) you did it! You did it! What'd you do?

Moonsky: I beat the game and it only took me six times!

Naraku: WOW!

Sango: ….. Do I even want to know?

Naraku: Probably not!

Miroku: We have a dare it's from: _vgirl4_ her dare is: _I have a new dare, but I like my old one too...I dare Inuyasha and Sesshy to do a strip tease and for Naraku to sing "I'm Too Sexy" But I still like my old dare much better. Please use my old one! _

Sesshomaru: (Comes back with kiss marks on his face) Help me!

Inuyasha: He's back Noooooooooo!

Moonsky: Once the dares over he'll go back!

Sesshomaru: I hate you.

Moonsky: (Glomps Sesshomaru) Dog Pile on Sesshomaru… wow that's probably the only time I could say that and it be true!

(Everyone jumps on Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru: Get off me!

Naraku: I'm too sexy for my shirt; to sexy for my shirt so sexy it hurts!

Kagome: Let's not go that far now.

Sesshomaru: I will not do this!

Moonsky: (Straps shocking collar to Sesshomaru's neck) Sango push the red button!

Sango: On it! (Pushes the red button so that Sesshomaru gets shocked)

Sesshomaru: Ok, ok I'll do the stinking dare!

Inuyasha: I won't.

Kagome: well then I'm not coming over to your room tonight like I said I would

Inuyasha: Ok

(Sesshomaru and Inuyasha do a strip- tease while Naraku is on a catwalk that has suddenly appeared he has a microphone and is singing away!)

Koga: (Coming down stairs) what's going…. Do I even want to know?

Moonsky: Here read this (Hands Koga the dare)

Koga: That explains more than you'll ever know!

Inuyasha: (To Koga) Kagome's coming to my room tonight!

Koga: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

(That night)

Koga: I must know what they're doing!

(Opens Inuyasha's room door)

Kagome: G5!

Inuyasha: Dang it! You sunk my battle ship!

Koga: what are you doing?

Inuyasha: She's teaching me how to play battle ship! What did you think….o.0 you pervert!

Kagome: You thought…. Ha! No!

Koga: (Blushing very badly) what! (Leaves)

Inuyasha: ok umm… A4?

Kagome: Man you sunk my battle ship! A7

Inuyasha: Miss! Oh yeah until next time!

Kagome: Good-bye!

**Author's note: i really hope your enjoying it so far stay put there's more to come! wow i sound like those people on t.v. when there's a comercial lol! alright bye! Oh and i played StarFox Adventures and i beat it! it only took me 6 times to beat Andross lol! ok now i'm going to type up the next dare! **


	26. Chapter 26: My Pizza!

Koga: What are you doing?

Kagome: Eating pizza why?

Koga: (Takes Kagome's pizza and takes a bite) Mmmm that's good!

Kagome: Give me that back! (Takes pizza back) go get you some if you want it it's in that Pizza Hut box over there.

Koga: Will you warm me some up? (Puppy eye look) pwease?

Kagome: Fine! (Goes to warm up some pizza for Koga)

Koga: (Finish eating Kagome's pizza)

Kagome: Here… hey! You ate my pizza and I got you a big slice to! (Eats the piece she was going to give Koga)

Koga: Mean!

Kagome: Mmm so cheesy!

Sango: we have another dare if you guys don't mind it's from: _animefanatic879_ her dare is: _Hey lmao my dare is for Inuyasha&Sesshoumaru to dress up like Vegas showgirls and do the pop lock and drop it dance while eating marshmallows and for everyone else to have a food fight! And Moonsky you have to tape the boys dancing Lmao. _

Sesshomaru: (Comes back again) Please don't make me go back!

Moonsky: what you don't like her?

Sesshomaru: it's not that… it's just I miss you guys so much!

Moonsky: That's a lie! Anyway on with the dare! (Pushes Inuyasha and Sesshomaru into dressing rooms)

(Inuyasha and Sesshomaru change and come out)

Inuyasha: Wow I look so… flippin hot!

Sesshomaru: No way I look prettier!

Sango: You think we made them do to many girly dares?

Kagome and Moonsky: Yeah.

(Moonsky sets up camcorder to record the dance)

Moonsky: ready for the food fight?

Everyone: Ready!

Moonsky: FOOD FIGHT!

(Sesshomaru and Inuyasha dance while eating marshmellows)

Everyone: (Throwing food at each other)

(After about an hour the food fight is over Sango pops the movie of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha dancing in)

Sango: This is great who knew you guys could dance!

Kagome: I know!

Naraku: Until next time!

Everyone: Good-bye!

**Author's note: ok that's the last dare for tonight i'm tired and i'll do some more tomrrow until tommorrow night! **


	27. Chapter 27: i'm to sexy!

Naraku: (Is still singing I'm to sexy)

Moonsky: (takes out gun) I'm going to kill him!

Koga: No! What if we need him for another dare? (Holding Moonsky back)

Moonsky: I don't care!

Sango: Ok let's see our dare comes from: _serena21_ her dare is: _um... first ur Q I didn't sorta keep a strait face I had mouth dropped and eyes open in surprise that Sango actually accepted this and for my first Q 1 Kags do u like I mean love Inu our Koga (death glare to Koga) 2 Inu do u love or like Kags and which one do u like best Kags or kinky-hoe (ps if u didn't get this I would rather choke kinky- hoe (Kikyo) to death then see this stuff it is much more fun) and that is it pleaz put mine up I want to know the answer!! Umm what is Ur fav. Character hostess kinky-ho or Kags and Koga or Inu._

Kagome: Well um… you see I um… well I love…

Inuyasha: who dang it!

Kagome: You Inuyasha!

Koga: (Mouth drops open)

(He really thought it was going to be him)

Inuyasha: (Blushing) um cool I guess

Moonsky: Ok he's not in the dare! (Shoots Naraku's leg) Dang it! I was aiming for his mouth!

Koga: You're a horrible shooter!

Inuyasha: The answer to the second question I love you Kagome and I like Kagome best.

Kagome: You're so sweet!

Sango: (Shoots Naraku's other leg) Dang it I missed!

Moonsky: My favorite character would have to be… Ok if any one shoots Naraku in the mouth you get 100 points! My favorite character is probably…. Inuyasha. Oh and if you hit his legs you get 10 points, his head 30 points and his arms are 10 points oh and if you get his fingers that's 40 points!

Sango: (Shoots Naraku's arm)

Moonsky: You get two shots and Sango your score is: 20 points (Finishes up turn and shoots Naraku's arm also)

Miroku: Your score is also 20 points (Miroku shoots Naraku's fingers and arm)

Kagome: You have 50 points Miroku! (Shoots Naraku's leg and head)

Inuyasha: You have 40 points (Shoots Naraku's eye and fingers) how many points do you get for shooting his eyes?

Moonsky: Ummm 50 so your score is: 90 points

Koga: (Shoots Naraku's head and half of his mouth)

Moonsky: Since you shot half his mouth you get half the points your score is: 80 points!

Miroku's score: 50 points

Kagome's score: 40 points

Inuyasha's score: 90 points

Moonsky' score: 20 points

Sango's score: 20 points

Koga's score: 80 points

Koga: The winner is Inuyasha…. Booooooo!

Moonsky: Ok until next time!

Naraku: (Still singing)

**author's note: Ok if your wondering why i havent posted your dare its because i havent gotten to it yet i'm sorry. I have all the dares in order i guess you could say but i'm trying to get everyone's up here so please bare with me alright bye now!**


	28. Chapter 28: Counseling!

Naraku: My head hurts…. Ahhhh half my mouth is gone! What happened?

Moonsky and everyone else: (Points to Sesshomaru) He did it!

Sesshomaru: What? I wasn't even here! What are you talking about and what happened to you!

Naraku: Don't play dumb with me!

Sesshomaru: I'm not!

Inuyasha: He can't be playing dumb he already is ha!

Sesshomaru: Why I outta…

Moonsky: Guys, guys, guys! There's an easy way to settle this!

Sango: There is?

Moonsky: Yes… it's simple I don't see why I didn't think of this before

Sesshomaru: What is it?

Moonsky: Easy! Inuyasha and Sesshomaru you take counseling classes!

Inuyasha: Who's the counselor?

Moonsky: Me of course!

Inuyasha: (Eye twitch)

Sesshomaru: Now we'll be even more screwed up then what we already are!

Moonsky: (Has a notepad out and is writing) I see so you admit your already screwed up…

Inuyasha: what about the dare?

Moonsky: It doesn't concern you it only concerns Shippo and Rin

Sesshomaru: Rin! No!

Miroku: Our dare comes from: _itachi-sama15_ her dare is: _kept a straight face till Rin gave Sesshomaru I laughed so hard that I fell off my bed reading it! This fic is awesome! Keep it up! I was wondering if Shippo could grow taller and date Rin when she is taller and older too and Sesshomaru couldn't do anything to stop it. And if he tried he would get a dog shock collar and gets shocked by the remote from Moonsky. And everyone else gets slushies and free Dvds!_

Sesshomaru: NO!

Moonsky: make one move and I'll shock you!

Rin: Hi Shippo wow you've gotten taller!

Shippo: Thanks… you wanna go out sometime…

Rin: Sure how about now? (Seductive grin) Bye Lord Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru: (Is getting shocked because he tried to stop it)

Inuyasha: (Laughing)

Moonsky: (Plays recording of 'Sit')

Inuyasha: (Not laughing but instead eating dirt)

Moonsky: Ok! Now I see you've had some problems tell me how do you feel towards Inuyasha, Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: Like I want to beat him to pulp and kill him! Why?

Moonsky: How do you feel towards Sesshomaru, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Like I just want to kill him, steal Rin and kill Jaken then laugh in his face…. Why?

Moonsky: I see and how did this hatred start Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: He has the Tetsusaiga… and all I have is the Tenseiga (Crying)

Moonsky: Oh I see and how did the hatred start for you Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: (So moved by Sesshomaru's words he's crying) I only hated him because he wanted the Tetsusaiga…

Sesshomaru: I'm sorry Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: I'm sorry Sesshomaru!

(Both the brothers hug)

Moonsky: I Think my work here is done! (Walks off)

Sesshomaru: She gone yet?

Inuyasha: Yeah I think so!

Sesshomaru: Think we fooled her?

Inuyasha: Yep!

Sango: They never learn ok until next time Moonsky! Sesshomaru is trying to escape!

Moonsky: (Shocks Sesshomaru)

Kagome: Bye!

(Rin and Shippo are making out) 0.o (Or are they?) o.0 ……………'.'


	29. Chapter 29: YOU CAN'T SING!

Rin: Hi Lord Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru: What do you want?

Rin: Nothing… (Hugs Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru: (Is Holding back tears)

Rin: We have another dare today! It's from: _animefanatic879_

Sesshomaru: Her dare is…

Moonsky: Nooo! Ew oh my gosh!

Sesshomaru: (Walks around corner Moonsky is fully in Miroku's lap he seems to be enjoying it)

Rin: What are you guys doing?

Miroku: Watching a horror movie it's on the Sci-Fi channel it's called Cabin Fever!

Rin: Is she ok?

Miroku: Ummm I don't know but she's in my lap!

Moonsky: Ah! I thought I was in Koga's lap…. (Jumps in Koga's lap)

Koga:

Miroku: V.V

Moonsky:

Sango: (Jumps in Miroku's lap to make him happy)

Miroku:

Sango: (Thinking) _He likes this to much! _

Rin: Ok her dare is: _I have a dare for you to tie Sango up in a chair so she cant get out and for Miroku to sing ''You'' by Lloyd to her while she's in the chair! . and if you cant find the lyrics to the song go to and look under Lloyd can't wait! Bye! Xoxoxoxo Sasha-poo _

Miroku: (Ties Sango up in a chair)

Everyone: (Closes their ears and prepares for the worst)

Miroku: (Clears throat)

[Lloyd  
(Yea)  
Its Young Lloyd  
Reporting live from Atlanta, Georgia (Weezy F Baby)  
Decatur where its GREAT  
And uh I want all my sexy ladies to report to the dancefloor immediately  
We gon go head and glide dis one ya'll  
Speak Weezy

[Lil Wayne  
(Yea)  
Right off the back ma tha boy got dollars  
So women come frequent like flight mileage  
It aint no secret (I) I might holla  
But I aint gon sweat ya baby  
Imma let ya  
Catch up wit ya game  
Run faster  
Dont let em lose ya cause I aint gon bless ya  
Unless ya  
Feel a lil desperate  
Send a nigga a text message girl

[Lloyd  
Stop!...wait a minute  
Da way you move dat girl you done got my heart all in it  
And I just wanna be with you tonite (girl please)  
Imma playa dat is true  
But I change da game for you  
Lets see wat it do

[Hook - Lloyd  
Can I be ya friend?  
Dis is how I feel  
Im in need of love  
So lets dip up out of here  
Ooohh ya just my type  
Everythings so right  
I just wanna chill  
Lets dip up out of here  
(Lets dip up out of here)

[Chorus - Lloyd  
I ha ha haaaa haaaaa  
(She's fine too but I want you)  
I ha ha ha haaaa haaaaa  
(She's fine too but I want you)

[Lloyd  
((I) I admit it)  
Dis just aint no game these just aint words  
(Dat Im spittin)  
If you could see tha thoughts dats in my head (Dats in my head)  
(Im trippin)  
Imma playa dat is true  
But I change da game for youuu  
Lets see wat it do (Oooooh)

[Hook - Lloyd  
Can I be ya friend?  
Dis is how I feel  
[ You lyrics found on  
Im in need of love  
So lets dip up out of here  
Ooohh ya just my type  
Everythings so right (so right)  
I just wanna chill  
Lets dip up out of here  
(Lets dip up out of here)

[Chorus - Lloyd  
I ha ha haaaa haaaaa  
(She's fine too but I want you)  
I ha ha ha haaaa haaaaa  
(She's fine too but I want you)

[Lil Wayne  
(Yeah)  
Weezy F baby da key to da ladies  
Keys to tha safe so please say da baby  
Weed and patron even in tha a.m.  
We should be alone we can get a day in  
Ya like wat Im sayin?  
Den come around tha way and  
We can go inside and stay in  
Tell da homeboy ya stayin  
You've been taken  
Gone  
Turn me on and Imma turn him out  
You kno I love you like good food  
You kno you fuckin wit a good dude  
You kno you give good brain like you graduated from a good school  
You kno Imma good move  
You should do (me)  
See...shawty wat it is?  
Da Carter who it is  
Now shawty do it big  
A party at my crib  
Dats a party in da hillz  
You call it wat you want  
But she can call it wat she feel  
(Ooowwww!!!)

[Hook - Lloyd  
Can I be ya friend?  
Dis is how I feel  
Im in need of love  
So lets dip up out of here  
Ooohh ya just my type  
Everythings so right (so right)  
I just wanna chill  
Lets dip up out of here  
(Lets dip up out of here)

[Chorus - Lloyd  
I ha ha haaaa haaaaa  
(She's fine too but I want you)  
I ha ha ha haaaa haaaaa  
(She's fine too but I want you)

Sango: (Struggling to get out of the chair)

Miroku: Were you even listing to me?

Sango: Not really I was trying to escape but I heard most of it…

Miroku: Was it good?

Sango: (Thinking) _NO! It sounded like a cat trying to escape from a tub full of water! _Yes it was wonderful.

Sesshomaru: My ears!

Inuyasha: Singing lessons! You need singing lessons!

Moonsky: Until next time!

Rin: Good bye!


	30. Chapter 30: Happy Farm!

Sesshomaru: HI EVERYONE!

Moonsky: Who are you and what have you done with the real Sesshomaru!

Inuyasha: Shut up! I like him better this way!

Shippo: We have a dare it's from: _B-H-M-K_ her dare is: _I couldn't keep a straight face while reading this!! I was laughing so hard! XD okies, dare time!! Sesshomaru, I dare you to go out on a date with me! If not...your punishment...OH! You get to watch 78 hours of Barney and Telletubbies, WITHOUT looking away OR closing your eyes! Sango and Miroku...I dare Sango to get down on the floor and beg Miroku to take her! If not...you ALL have to endure Barney! _

Sesshomaru: Noooo! Wait a second (Reads dare) ok I'm off! (Picks up _B-H-M-K _bridal style and whisks her away)

(Where you ask I have no idea!)

Moonsky: NO! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!

Shippo: What are you talking about?

Moonsky: Is Koga in the dare?

Shippo: No why?

Moonsky: (Embarrassed) Ok continue on!

Koga: (Picks up Moonsky bridal style and whisks her away)

Inuyasha: This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

Kagome: your telling me…

Sango: (gets on floor) Please Miroku take me away!

Miroku: Ok! (Picks her up and runs off)

Sango: No! Don't touch me!

Naraku: What's going on?

Inuyasha: Where have you been?

Naraku: Trying to take over the world.

Inuyasha: So how'd that work?

Naraku: Not to good I was sent to the Happy Farm…. There they served cookies and the dreaded milk! (Shudders)

Kagome: I see… how did that make you feel?

Naraku: Sexy!

Inuyasha: Ooook got to run!

Kagome: No don't leave me here with him!

Naraku: What was it something I said?

(Sesshomaru returns a couple of hours later)

Sesshomaru: I like that girl!

Naraku: (Is getting ideas about what Sesshomaru has been up to)

Sesshomaru: Where have you been?

Naraku: I tried taking over the world, I was sent to the Happy Farm put in a straight jacket! They had cookies and the dreaded milk! So what'd I miss?

Sesshomaru: Nothing really.

Naraku: Oh ok

(Knocking on the door)

Sesshomaru: (Answers door)

Man in white jacket # 1: Where is Naraku?

Sesshomaru: You mean the guy who hops around in the baboon skin trying to take over the world?

Man in white jacket # 2: Yes that's exactly the guy do you know his whereabouts?

Naraku: (To self) no.

Sesshomaru: Yes he's in there (Points to the kitchen)

(Men in white jackets come and make Naraki poo go night, night! Then they take him away back to the Happy Farm, By the way Naraku escaped!)

Sesshomaru: Until next time Good- bye.


	31. Chapter 31: I will not do that!

Moonsky: Where is my Naraki poo?

Koga: What'd you say I thought you loved me?

Moonsky: I do love you! But I have to torture someone and he's my favorite toy to torture!

Koga: Oh ok well anyway we have another dare! It's from: _sesshomaru121_

Inuyasha: her dare scares me!

Sango: Her dare is: _AIYA! I dare Inuyasha to kiss Kagome passionately, and then kiss Kikyo right after, the same way. Then mate with Kikyo. If not...Author make him human for 10 days, and Sesshomaru will take Tetsusaiga without a fight. He will keep it for 20 days._

_Kagome, pull Kikyo's hair, then Sango's, then kiss Miroku for 30 seconds. If you don't, (I don't like you so much anymore) Inuyasha will close your well and never talk to you for 12 days. Kikyo, I LOVE YOU (NO LESBIAN). You deserve Inuyasha with all of that you two went through. I dare you to kiss Inuyasha passionately, and if he didn't mate with you, (sadly) take his beads off that make him plummet to the ground. If not...Kouga will have to kiss you, sorry Kikyo. Kouga, hug Kagome, punch Ayame, and mate with Kagome! If not, give up your two jewel shards to Kikyo. And jump in a lake. Sesshomaru! I LOVE YOU, SO I DARE YOU TO MARRY ME! IF NOT, I WILL MORPH TO LOOK JUST LIKE YOU, AND MAKE FUN OF MYSELF! Rin, aw...aw...WooHoo, go Rin! I dare you to hug Sessh. tail! If not...you will have to let Kouga take care of you for a day. Sango, marry Miroku already, I dare you to grope Miroku's , and kiss him right after. If not, I will take away your Hiraikotsu, and give it back...when you grope Naraku!! Haha Miroku, don't touch Sango for 10 days. Straight. If not, I will make a barrier around Sango's butt. Well, that's it. WAIT Kirara; eat this bowl of yummy food. If not, eat another bowl of yummy food! Shippo. I don't like you._

Moonsky: Ah! Since it has nothing to do with Shippo or me were going out to see a movie bye! (Picks up Shippo and leaves for a movie)

Inuyasha: Yay I get to kiss Kagome… Nooo! I don't wanna kiss Kikyo! (Kisses Kagome) Wait since your Kikyo's reincarnation then… (Seductive grin)

Kagome: You want to… with me?

Inuyasha: Yeah we were gonna be mates anyway weren't we?

Kikyo: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: (Hides behind rock that has suddenly appeared out of nowhere!)

(Author's note: I am not a Kikyo fan I have never liked her never will but I just want to say that if this in any way offends you guys who like Kikyo I'm very sorry you can scroll down and skip it if you want but I will not change it again if it offends you I'm sorry but I will not change it that's all continue on with the story)

Kikyo: (Is dragging Inuyasha up the stairs so they can mate)

Inuyasha: (Nails are out and he is scratching the floor with them, In other words he's like a cat trying to escape by digging his nails on the floor)

Sango: (Gropes Miroku's you know so she can get it over with)

Miroku: (Pulls Sango into a kiss for 30 seconds, I lied more like 5 minutes)

Inuyasha: (Runs down the stairs half naked, they did nothing) Hug Koga I refuse!

Kagome: Sorry Sango it's the dare… (Pulls Sango's hair) Not sorry Kikyo! (Pulls Kikyo's hair)

Kikyo: And why aren't you sorry?

Kagome: 1. You try and steal Inuyasha from me and

2. You tried to kill me!!!!

Koga: But I don't wanna kiss a dead girl or hug one for that matter! (Kisses Kikyo) Never tell Moonsky!

Sesshomaru: Fine I will marry you only because I don't want you to make fun of me!

Koga: (hugs Kagome, punches Ayame and mates with Kagome) wow that was a lot to do! (Kisses Kikyo) ewww! (Runs to burn mouth off)

Rin: Do you Lord Sesshomaru take _sesshomaru121 _to be your wife?

Sesshomaru: (Clenched teeth) I do.

Rin: And do you _sesshomaru121 _take Sesshomaru to be your husband?

Sesshomaru121: I DO!

Rin: you may now kiss the bride!

Sesshomaru: (Kisses _sesshomaru121_, picks her up bridal style and goes upstairs)

Sango: You can't touch me for 10 days straight!

(Sango and Miroku get married)

Rin: I love your tail Lord Sesshomaru!

Kirara: Meow… (Eats the yummy bowl of food)

Inuyasha: Until next time!

Everyone: Good bye!

**Author's note: Ok yeah you saw one of the persons who had a dare in here so my question to you guys is... If you have a dare that involves you marrying, hugging, dating or whatever to one of the Inuyasha characters is it alright if i put you in? i will not put you in if you say i can't so i want you to tell me! as soon as i get some reveiws letting me know if i can or can't use you in the story i'll start on another chapter! Alright keep the reveiws going and let me know if you want to be in the story cuz your dare has to do with you doing something to one of Inuyasha character's alright i'll be waiting bye now! **


	32. Chapter 32: Kikyo died again

Moonsky: So bored! I have nothing to do!

Koga: You have me!

Moonsky: Yay!

Koga: (Making out with Moonsky)

Sango: We have another dare! It's from: _Loved Forever_

Miroku: I like her dare! Her dare is: _OMG OMG OMG I have a dare! I dare Inuyasha to bring Kikyo back to life and then with Kagome Kill her after that Kag and Inu make out. I dare Koga and Ayame to go on a date at the beach. I dare Sango to say yes to any question Miroku asks her. I dare Sesshomaru to tell an older version of Rin how he feels and last but not least I dare Naraku to cry over Kikyo dieing. Oh ya I forgot I also dare Moonsky to make out with Naraku after he cries for Kikyo_

Naraku: (Escaped from the Happy Farm!)

Men in white jacket # 1: There he is in the baboon skin!

Naraku: I have a dare to do!

Men in white jacket # 2: All right you do the dare and your coming back with us crazy ape-man!

Naraku: Finw! (Author's note: Tee hee hee me and my friend were play fighting on the computer and she put Finw instead of Fine tee hee hee I just had to use it!)

Inuyasha: (Brings Kikyo back to life)

Kikyo: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Mommy! Help me!

Inuyasha and Kagome: (Kill Kikyo!)

Inuyasha: (making out with Kagome)

Koga: I'm sorry Moonsky I will return!

Moonsky: I will be waiting! Wow this almost sounds like Romeo and Juliet!

Koga and Ayame: (leave for the beach)

Miroku: Do you love me?

Sango: Yes… (Thinking) _when you're not being a perv. _

Miroku: Will you always love me?

Sango: yes… (Thinking) _When you're not asking other women to bear your children. _

Sesshomaru: Rin I've been wanting to tell you something.

Rin: What is it Lord Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: I… I

Rin: yes?

Sesshomaru: I love you!

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru! I love you to.

Sesshomaru: (Seductive grin)

Rin and Sesshomaru: (Use your imagination I know you have one!)

Naraku: Noo! (Crying) Kikyo is dead!

Moonsky: you're a good actor!

Naraku: You think so? I've been working on it a lot (Crying) nooo!

Moonsky: It sounds so…

Naraku: (making out with Moonsky)

Inuyasha: Until next time

Everyone: BYE!!

**Author's note: ok if i dont update on this for a while i havent stopped writing ok well i have but i'm not done with it i'm just working on another story its the sequel to The thing i love most about you. its called How i learned to fly and its a Fruits Basket fanfic alright bye now! **


	33. Chapter 33: You can talk?

**Koga: What happened to your arm?**

**Moonsky: It has a bruise on it what do you think! **

**Koga: How'd you get it?**

**Moonsky: Ran into the wall I was looking at the TV and I ran into the wall.**

**Koga: Only you could do that….**

**Moonsky: Yeah! (Thinks about that for a second) Hey! **

**Koga: Took you long enough. **

**Moonsky: Naraki-poo! **

**Koga: Did you just… you didn't! (Jealous) **

**Moonsky: Wanna make something of it?**

**Koga: Fine! I'm sorry! **

**Moonsky: I love you to! **

**Sango: Ok enough with the mushy love because I know you guys are either A. barfing or B. Wondering why your still reading this… which one was it? **

**Miroku: Our next dare… oh my gosh! I sound like an announcer! **

**Sango: (Sighs) Inuyasha will you read this while I convince the Monk over here he sounds nothing like an announcer. **

**Inuyasha: Sure our next dare comes from: **_**greendayluvr93**_

**Kagome: Her dare is…**

**Inuyasha: (pouting) I wanted to read it.**

**Kagome: ok fine! **

**Inuyasha: Yay ok her dare is: **_**I dare Everyone in the room right now to play Seven minutes in heaven...the catch Moonsky chooses what couples go into the closet. P.S Sesshomaru and his fluffy fluff don't count as a couple. For their punishments I dare You Moonsky to come up with the evilest punishments you can think of! Mwahaha**_

**Moonsky: Yes I get to pick who makes out with who! Ok Koga and me! **

**Koga: Yes! **

**Moonsky: Umm sorry Kagome but Sango needs a break… Kagome and Miroku! **

**Miroku: Nooo! **

**Kagome: it's ok I'll take one for Sango since she is like my big sister.**

**Sango: Thank you! **

**Moonsky: Sango and Inuyasha! **

**Inuyasha: (face full of ramen) Why can't I play seven minutes in heaven with the ramen?**

**Moonsky: Cuz I said so! Lets see here Rin and….**

**Sesshomaru: (jumping up and down begging to be picked) **

**Moonsky: Ok what the hey Rin and Sesshomaru! **

**Sesshomaru: THANK YOU!!!! **

**Moonsky: Yeah ok umm and Naraki-poo I mean umm… uhh…**

**Koga: you said Naraki-poo didn't you?**

**Moonsky: Naraku and uhhh… Koga stop staring at me like that it freaks me out! Naraku and Sesshomaru's fluff!**

**Naraku: But she said…**

**Koga: Correction she said Sesshomaru and his fluffy fluff do not count at a couple you are not Sesshomaru you are Naraku! Or in Moonsky's case Naraki-poo! **

**Naraku: um ok but the last time I made out with his fluff I had a bunch of hair in my mouth! **

**Moonsky: not my fault! **

**(Koga grabs Moonsky and makes out with her) **

**(Inuyasha grabs Sango and makes out with her) **

**(Miroku crying but also makes out with Kagome) **

**(Sesshomaru grabs Rin and makes out with her) **

**(Last but not least Naraki-poo uh I mean Naraku grabs the fluff and makes out with it!) **

**Naraku: Until next time! **

**Sesshomaru's fluffy fluff: Good-bye! **

**Naraku: You can talk? **


	34. Chapter 34: Ramen or Kagome?

Koga: what are you doing?

Sango: Eating chocolate why?

Koga: where did you get at it?

Sango: Is this twenty questions or something?

Koga: (Out in space) I have no idea…

Sango: oook… (Runs off)

Moonsky: pst Sango come here a second! Sesshomaru come here!

(Sango and Sesshomaru come over)

Moonsky: Wanna make Miroku cry just as a joke?

Sango: Yes!

Sesshomaru: Yeah!

Moonsky: Ok here's what your gonna do… (Whisper, whisper) and then (Whisper, whisper) after that you (Whisper, whisper)

Sango: Sounds fun!

Sesshomaru: I like it!

Sango: Oh Sesshomaru you beast you! Your so sweet and sexy and that fluff!

Miroku: (Sneaking to get a better look and hear what's going on)

Sesshomaru: Why thank you… your looking pretty sexy yourself…

Miroku: (Trying not to cry)

(Sesshomaru grabs Sango and starts making out with her)

Miroku: (Crying)

Moonsky: (Laughing)

(Miroku's cries can be heard)

Sango: Great idea Moonsky we should do that more often!

(High fives are exchanged)

Inuyasha: Get up you big baby!

Kagome: we have a question this time it's from: _Naari _

Miroku: (Between tears) Her question is: _I have a question it's for Inuyasha. What do you like more, Kagome or ramen? Answer honestly!_

Inuyasha: ummm (Shoving ramen in his mouth)

Kagome: Inuyasha sit! Now answer the question! (Takes away Inuyasha's ramen)

Inuyasha: Just for that 'Sit' comment ramen!

Kagome: Sit, sit, sit, sit, and SIT!

Inuyasha: Fine you want the real answer you! I like you more! (Sulks off)

Kagome: maybe I shouldn't have said sit so much.

Inuyasha: (eating dirt) stop it!

Kagome: Sorry!

Miroku: Until next time…

Everyone including Sesshomaru's fluffy fluff: Good- bye!

Sango: You were right it did talk and I thought you were just crazy!

**Author's note: hiiiiii! ummm well my mom thinks i'm spending to much time on the computer so i'm being booted off for a while which means i won't get to update as much but i'll still try and sneak in a few chapters alright bye!  
**


	35. Chapter 35: Need a name!

Sesshomaru's fluffy fluff: I need a name! This guy didn't even (sniffle, sniffle) give me one! (Crying)

Kagome: Awww you poor thing you!

Moonsky: He didn't even give you a name how mean!

Sango: Poor baby.

Miroku: That stinking fluff of yours is taking our women! Well mine anyway.

Inuyasha: (Death glares) He's taking all our women!

Koga: She loves that fluff more than me!

Sesshomaru: I can see why Moonsky left you!

Koga: Shut up! Hey Sesshomaru don't look now but um Rin is going over there to your fluff.

Sesshomaru: Eep! Nooooo!

Kagome: Do you want to read the next dare sweetie?

Sesshomaru's fluffy fluff: ok it's from: _JD Half Dog_ his dare is:_ I dare Inuyasha to watch Sesame street for 8 hours straight. I dare Kagome to make out with Koga and have it videotaped so Inuyasha can (will) watch it later! I dare Sango to beat the crap out of Miroku. I dare Sesshomaru to shave his fluff away. I dare you, Moonsky, and all your little prisoners to eat waffled covered in maple syrup until you all get sick!_

Sango: Ok um Inuyasha! Come here a second.

Inuyasha: What?

Sango: You have to watch Sesame Street for 8 hours straight.

Fluffy fluff: Hey! I get shaved I need one I'm super hairy!

Inuyasha: I will not watch that!

Moonsky: (Straps Inuyasha to a chair and tapes his eyes open) either you watch that or Kagome and Koga make out the choice is yours!

Inuyasha: Fine! Sesame Street but I hate you all now!

Moonsky: We know you love us! (Turns Sesame Street on)

(Some where on an uncharted island with lots of… MONKEY'S! There is a guy in a really big castle watching the Inuyasha cast as we speak!) (Author's note I like monkeys)

JD Half Dog: Muhahahaha! My plan is coming all together! I'm so evil! (Oh he is watching from one of those really, really big screens that the evil villain always has) Now when my book _'101 Evil Dares'_ comes I'll be unstoppable! (Petting evil kitty)

Kitty: Meow!

(Back to the Inuyasha cast now)

Inuyasha: All this does not faze me! The letter R as in Rocket!

Sango: Really now? (Beating up Miroku)

Inuyasha: Z what does the letter Z stand for? Help me! Z stands for Zebra!

Koga: Heh now after all this Inuyasha has to watch the tape of us making out ha!

Sesshomaru: (Shaving fluffers the fluff) How much hair does this thing have!

Moonsky: There's so much hair we could just make a fluffy pool and still have enough fluff left to use as the water!

Sesshomaru: I know!

Fluffers the Fluff: Yay!

(8 hours and 20 minutes later Inuyasha is done watching Sesame Street and the tape where Kagome and Koga are making out)

Moonsky: Pancake time!

Fluffers: You men waffle time?

Moonsky: That to!

(Back on the uncharted island)

JD Half Dog: That was great! Ok now time to send them the waffles covered in maple syrup! (Sends waffles and maple syrup along)

(Back to the Inuyasha gang)

Inuyasha: W what does W stand for? W stands for Waffles! I can't stop!

Sango: (Laughing)

(Everyone begins the waffle race! Everyone tries to see who is the last person eating waffles)

Inuyasha: (Between mouth fulls) you know if this was ramen… R what does the letter R stand for? R stands for Ramen!

(Miroku is the first one out then Moonsky, Sango, Kagome, Naraku, Inuyasha and, Sesshomaru! The winner is Fluffers the fluff!)

Naraku: Until next time!

Fluffers the Fluff: Oh one more thing! If you have a name for me send it in a review and we'll see what we like! Bye!

**Author's note: Seriously we need a name cuz i dont think Fluffers the Fluff is gonna cut it but if you guys like it let me know! ok well bye!  
**


	36. Chapter 36: Nugget

Lord McFluffers: Muhahahahaha muhaha muahahahahaha!

Kagome: Awww such a cute little fluff!

Sesshomaru: We have a dare and I like it! (Evil grin)

Moonsky: it's so perverted but it's so funny!

Miroku: Yeah it is kind of funny.

Inuyasha: Lets see its from: _KikyoHaterInukagluver2 _her dare is: _Oh Okay I want to this dare and Okay my name yeah InuKagLuver doesn't cut it anymore so I'm going to change it to Do it KAGsessh Do it Lol me so weird 0.o anyways yeah my dare is for Mr. I have an icicle stuck up my (Sesshomaru (to go up to Kagome and they do the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet Yeah oh and after that Kagome strips for Sesshomaru and I mean everything! And Sesshomaru has to molest Kagome and make love to Kagome with all the sweet kisses and EVERYBODY has to watch them have sex and they have to say stuff like harder faster and oh yeah that is the spot oh Also for Naraku to come up behind Sango without her knowing and gtind her in the butt while everybody watches the Hentai show over and over again for 3 days (so that means they have to do it for 3 days) Oh AND Sesshomaru cannot love or like the Older Rin Anymore MWUAHAHAHAHAHA and he has to love Kagome and in some point for 3 chapters make love with her and sing the song I'm gonna love you by Akon. Oh AND I LUV YOU SESSHOMARU YOU"RE SO HOT but I like it better when you like Kagome in the fanfics Ciao! _

Sesshomaru: What's with the grin?

Moonsky: I've invited _KikyoHaterInukagluver2 _over to direct the balcony scene of Romeo and Juliet. (Grin)

Inuyasha: NO! What the… are you stupid?

Moonsky: Partly I guess I don't know anyway she declined.

KikyoHaterInukagluver2: I'm here!

Moonsky: just kidding she was overjoyed! (Evil grin)

KikyoHaterInukagluver2: Ok! Sesshomaru, Kagome get into costume!

Sango: This is great.

Moonsky: I know… me and Koga have a date bye!

Koga: (Rushes off with Moonsky to go on their 'Date')

Moonsky: I was not about to watch the rest of that dare!

Koga: me either!

(Sesshomaru and Kagome get into costume)

KikyoHaterInukagluver2: To make it more interesting Sesshomaru your Juliet and Kagome you're Romeo!

Naraku: Your beautiful Sesshomaru! (Laughing really hard)

Sesshomaru: I hate you.

(Author's note: I forgot the balcony scene so if I get it wrong then don't blame me I tried!)

Sesshomaru: Romeo, Romeo where for art thou Romeo!

Kagome: It is the east and Juliet is the sun

KikyoHaterInukagluver2: (In tears) That was beautiful now I must be off bye!

Naraku: (Holding his sides)

Sesshomaru: (Picks up Kagome and runs to a room)

Kagome: (Strips for Sesshomaru)

Sango: Lets watch the _Hentai _show!

Kagome: That's the spot!

Miroku: Ok this is just wrong!

Naraku: (does the part of the dare and he enjoys it)

Koga: Wonder how there holding up?

Moonsky: Don't know don't care!

Lord McFluffers: Until next time and you just had to bring me in the room?

Sesshomaru: Good- bye!

**Author's note: Teehee ok we have a name for the Fluff! Thanks to 0.CraziiBabii.0 Thank you! She said his name should be Nugget! i think it's cute but if you have any other names let me know but for now we'll call him Nugget! Again thank you 0.CraziiBabii.0! alright bye! Oh and i have a new story up if you wanna check it out Its a Full Metal Alchemist fanfic its called, "It's Milk Day!" ok bye now! **


	37. Chapter 37: Tug of war

Nugget: I'm so tired! After last night I don't ever want to have that happen again!

Moonsky: You poor baby!

Sango: Awww poor little thing!

Kagome: I'm sorry.

Nugget: It's ok. (Feeling a little bit better)

Koga: Again with stealing our women! Does he ever stop!

Sesshomaru: I hate that little thing! I'm going to kill him.

Inuyasha: I second that!

Miroku: I third that… can you third something or does it just got straight to voting?

Inuyasha: Like I know I don't care! I just want my woman back!

Miroku: me to! (Crying)

Koga: be a man and stop crying.

Sesshomaru: Ha there's Rin… and she's…. NO RIN NO! HE'S EVIL!

Rin: Hi Nugget I brought you some flowers. (Hands Nugget flowers)

Nugget: Thank you Rin.

Rin: Also we have a dare it's from: _improv-ninja _her dare is: _I love this dare thing! Ok let's see... I dare Sesshomaru and Naraku to play tug-of-war with the fluff. I also dare Miroku to try and surf the crowd (Don't make fun of my spelling!!). Now 'm anti Kikyo so I dare everyone else including the hostess to beat the crap out of Kikyo. I'd join u but I'm my cousin's bridesmaid _

Sesshomaru: Yes!

Naraku: Finally!

Nugget: Eep!

Rin: It's ok Nugget!

Moonsky: you can do it!

Sango: GO NUGGET!

Kagome: Yay Nugget!

Moonsky: By the way I invited _improv-ninja_ over after the wedding so she could help us beat up Kikyo.

Nugget: Yay!

Naraku and Sesshomaru: (Start playing tug of war with Nugget)

Miroku: (Tries to surf the crowd but lands on the ground because everyone is either cheering for Nugget or Naraku and Sesshomaru)

Improv-ninja: Hi, hi! (Glomps Nugget)

Nugget: HI!

Improv-ninja: I'm here to help beat up Kikyo!

Everyone: Yay!

Moonsky: (Teleports Kikyo over)

Everyone: (Beats up Kikyo!)

Improv-ninja: This is so much fun!

Sango: I know what ya mean!

Kagome: This is better than ramen.

Inuyasha: Stop!

Everyone: (Stops)

Inuyasha: Nothing and I mean nothing is better than ramen!

Improv-ninja: (Giggling)

Inuyasha: You think that's funny?

Improv-ninja: Yeah! Wanna make something of it?

Inuyasha: Not really no cuz if I do Kagome will say 'Sit'

Improv-ninja: Hug!

Inuyasha: Group hug then we return to beating up Kikyo!

(Everyone hugs, then beats up Kikyo!)

Moonsky: until next time!

Everyone: Good- bye!

**Author's note: Ha! how'd ya like it? ok well g2g and start another chapter! hope you enjoyed it!  
**


	38. Chapter 38: Lolipops!

Inuyasha: So you going to bring any more people here today?

Moonsky: Yes!

Inuyasha: Who?

Moonsky: You'll find out…

Sango: We have a dare! This dare is from: _Lady Azeira of the Labyrinth_

Miroku: (Perverted grin) are you bringing her over?

Moonsky: Yes but after you and Kagome kiss your going in a closet so you can't act perverted.

Sango: Thank you!

Moonsky: no problem.

Miroku: (Pouting) I promise to be good!

Moonsky and Sango: Heard that one before!

Kagome: Her dare is: _damn, this is too funny for words! ) ok, dare time...hm, ok, I dare Kagome to make out with EVERY guy in the room, EXCEPT INUYASHA! And 'cause you have the otherworldly powers of transporting the characters, bring Hojo so he can make out with Kagome too! And Inuyasha must be forced to watch!! Oh, and the girls can beat up Kikyo while the guys and Kagome are busy...heehee_

Inuyasha: Except me?

Koga: Aw man! Why cant it be someone like Sango?

Moonsky: I'll remember that tonight.

Koga: I screwed up again didn't I?

Naraku: Dumbas…..

Moonsky: don't finish it! You cuss and I'll hurt you!

Naraku: Yes Ma'am.

Moonsky: Thank you! Ok Kagome make out with Miroku first he has a date with the closet.

Kagome: (Makes out with Miroku)

Inuyasha: I can't believe I have to watch this!

(5 minutes later)

Sango: (Pushes Miroku in the closet and locks it)

Moonsky: Our special guest is _Lady Azeira of the Labyrinth_

Miroku: nooo!

Lady Azeira of the Labyrinth: IS he going to be ok?

Moonsky: Who cares?

Lady Azeira of the Labyrinth: True.

Sango: Ok what's next on the agenda?

Koga: We can either watch Inuyasha cry or beat up Kikyo.

Lady Azeira of the Labyrinth: I vote Kikyo!

Sango: I second that!

Moonsky: All in favor?

Everyone: I!

Lady Azeira of the Labyrinth: Then lets kick some butt!

Everyone: (Beats up Kikyo once again!)

Lady Azeira of the Labyrinth: Until next time!

Nugget: I thought it was my turn to say it….

Moonsky: You can say it next time!

Everyone: Good –bye!

**Author's note: We have some names thank you _SinsterSerpent_! Her names for males are: _Ginmaru, Kinta, Yue, Yomi _Females: _Tsuki, Yuki, Hoshi, Fubuki _and either gender: _Fluffy-sama, Fluffy-Chan _Also what do you want Nugget to be? Nugget will be called that until we find another name or do you just wanna keep Nugget? Tell me if you think Nugget should be a girl or boy alright bye! **


	39. Chapter 39: Oreos!

Inuyasha: Stop bringing people over!

Moonsky: Why it's fun.

Nugget: Yeah it is!

Inuyasha: Shut up Nugget!

Moonsky: (Beats Inuyasha) Meanie!

Nugget: He's not moving is he dead?

Moonsky: If anyone asks we know nothing!

Nugget: Ok!

Naraku: Our next dare comes from: _IrishRoseHSM _Why am I doing this again?

Kagome: because you don't read who the dare comes from much and if you don't I'll send you back to the Happy Farm!

Naraku: Fine! Her dare is: _OMG! I love your fanfic. OK, I have a dare and a question. 1# I dare Inuyasha to ask Kagome to marry him (and you have to answer honestly Kagome, follow your heart, and if not, the hostess has the ability to make you say yes either way) ;) sorry your REALLY cute together.)2# My question is for Miroku: Why do you like Sango so much? And you can't give an answer that is in anyway perverted. Love ya guys!!_

Inuyasha: (Gets down on one knee) Kagome will you marry me?

Kagome: (Glomps Inuyasha) Yes!

Miroku: Awww!

Sango: Don't even think about going over there!

IrishRoseHSM: Yeah Monk!

Moonsky: You made it yay!

IrishRoseHSM: Of course I did ha! Now Miroku you have to tell us why you like Sango! But you can't answer pervertedly!

Miroku: Why not?

IrishRoseHSM: Because I said so!

Miroku: Fine! I like Sango so much because she's really pretty and she's got a good heart…. Could you move over a little IrishRoseHSM?

Everyone: (Turns to see Koga holding up a really big poster board and everything Miroku is supposed to say is written on it)

Koga: Hehe

Moonsky: Put it down now!

Koga: (Puts it down)

IrishRoseHSM: You were saying?

Miroku: I like her because she's nice and she keeps me out of trouble good enough for you?

Sango: (Crying) Awww Miroku you are sweet you don't have to be a perv to get me to like you.

Miroku: (Hugs Sango)

IrishRoseHSM: Ahh the smell of love blooming in the air…. Nugget how are you eating a brownie?

Nugget: I don't know but it's good!

Moonsky: umm ok until next time!

Everyone: Good-bye!

**Author's note: Sorry might be last chapter for tonight dont know! ok well reveiw bye!**


	40. Chapter 40: Two dares!

**Author's note: i expect my chapters to be longer since now i'm doing two dares for each chapter hope you enjoy!**

Nugget: I've been working on my evil laughs!

Sango: Really lets hear one!

Nugget: Muhahahahahaha! Or do you like this one… Muhaha muhahahahaha!

Moonsky: I like the second one!

Kagome: Yeah cuz when you do that one the first one is short! So when the person tries to talk you interrupt them by doing it again.

Nugget: you have a point which one do you think Sango?

Sango: I agree with them second!

Miroku: Ok third time! Isn't he getting tired of stealing our women?

Inuyasha: I know!

Kagome: He's not stealing us! Unlike you guys he's nice and not a jerk!

Moonsky: I know!

Sango: Jerks!

Sesshomaru: I bet you hate your lives don't you?

Koga: YES!

Sesshomaru: I don't.

Naraku: Me either.

Moonsky: ha! Today were gonna start doing two dares!

Inuyasha: (Gulp) and that means….(Turning pale)

Moonsky: Yep two people to come and hang out with us!

Inuyasha: (Grabbing sword) I'm going to kill you!

Moonsky: Ahhhhhhhh! (Running around the house)

Inuyasha: Get back here!

Kagome: SIT!

Moonsky: Thank you!

Nugget: Our dare comes from:_ greendayluvr93_ her dare is: _I dare you to get a huge monster sized oven preheat to 360 degrees then put Kikyo inside (cuz she needs a tan) Bwahahaha_

Moonsky: Greendayluver93 please grace us with your presence!

Greendayluver93: Hi everyone!

Sango: Hi! We're just about to preheat the oven.

(Sango is climbing the huge oven as the harsh winds blow from every angle will she make it! Oh no! Ok sorry I just had to be a little dramatic jeez! Anyway she's at the top now)

Sango: I'm preheating the oven what was the temperature again?

Kagome: (Laughing) she sounds so small.

Greendayluver93: I know! It was 360 degrees!

Sango: ok!

Moonsky: Got a question…

Kagome: Yeah.

Moonsky: Since the oven is like really big… how are we gonna open it?

Greendayluver93: that's easy we… we… you know I never really thought of that…

Sango: (Who has climbed down) We could always use the guys! Make them open it.

Moonsky: Then what do we do?

Greendayluver93: Sit back and relax?

Kagome: Yes!

Girls: Yes! Oh boys!

Inuyasha: What do you want from us?

Moonsky: We need you to open up that really big oven so we can stick Kikyo in there then close it for us please?

Sesshomaru: I have nothing better to do so ok.

Greendayluver93: (To Sango) wow he's easy to convince.

Sango: (To Greendayluver93) I know he is.

Koga: I will help! Because if I don't then….

Moonsky: Say it and I'll kill you!

Koga: not saying a word.

Moonsky: thank you.

Naraku: Fine whatever.

Inuyasha: Fine!

Miroku: ok.

Moonsky: Oh and boys.

Guys: What?

Girls: Nugget stays with us!

Guys: What?!

Nugget: I fell so loved!

(Guys burning with anger)

(Girls talking and ignoring the guys)

(After about 4 hours the oven is opened up)

Moonsky: Since this was your dare will you do the honors of sticking Kikyo in there?

Greendayluver93: Sure (Throws Kikyo in the oven it takes another 4 hours for guys to close it again)

Nugget: until next time!

Everyone: good-bye!

(Author's note: ok on to the next dare now shall we?)

Miroku: I'm so hungry!

Inuyasha: don't eat the ramen!

Miroku: Why not?

Inuyasha: it's my ramen!

Shippo: Hey guys (Eating ramen)

Miroku: he's eating ramen!

Inuyasha: What are you doing here?

Shippo: the girls invited me over to meet Nugget! Now I'm off bye!

Miroku: He was eating ramen!

Inuyasha: Shut up!

Miroku: your mean!

Inuyasha: Ok our next dare is from: _YeoSin Sakamoro _and shut up!

Miroku: Her dare is: _o0o0o0o0 what I always wanted! hmm, lets c... I dare Naraku to flirt with Rin, (and sess cant interfere) Inuyasha must act like Kouga, and vice versa, Kagome has to go to the hot springs with Sesshomaru, (I don't care what happens), and oh... what the hell, put some fire crackers in Kikyo's hair! . YeoSin_

Sango: Hi everyone!

Nugget: Hi!

Moonsky: We're back!

Kagome: It's good to be back.

Inuyasha: Were did you go?

Moonsky: To a spa… why?

Koga: You took Nugget?

Moonsky: Duh!

Sango: Oh we have another special guest!

Guys: Nooooo!

Girls: Yay!

Kagome: _YeoSin Sakamoro_

YeoSin Sakamoro: Hi, hi everyone!

Kagome: The dares were just about to start.

YeoSin Sakamoro: So I got here just in time cool!

Naraku: Rin darling you look beautiful!

Rin: Thank you!

Sesshomaru: Ahhhh!

YeoSin Sakamoro: (Uses a zapper to zap Sesshomaru) No interfering!

Moonsky: I'm gonna have to borrow that zapper!

YeoSin Sakamoro: Sure I don't mind.

Naraku: Rin! Your eyes are like beautiful shinning diamonds!

Sango: Oh he's good.

Kagome: Yep.

YeoSin Sakamoro: Agreed.

Moonsky: Totally!

Sesshomaru: Dear Kagome off to the hot springs with us! (Takes Kagome to hot springs)

Inuyasha: I have to act like Koga? I hate you all!

Moonsky: And we love you just the same!

Koga: (Scratching his ear with his foot and eating ramen) All Kagome is, is a jewel detector I like dead girls!

Inuyasha: (Boling with anger) Oh yeah mutt! I love Moonsky all I think about is her!

Moonsky: Awww he does love me!

YeoSin Sakamoro: Short attention span much?

Sango: Very short.

YeoSin Sakamoro: (Lights fire crackers) Muhahahahahaha!

Sango: put 'em in her hair! Put 'em in her hair!

YeoSin Sakamoro: (Puts fire crackers in Kikyo's hair) Muhahahahahahaha!

Moonsky: yay!

Sesshomaru and Kagome: (Ummm there busy…..0.o)

Everyone: Until next time!

Nugget: Good-bye!

**Author's note: What'd ya think? oh and the last two chapters i posted up ignore the title for it me and my friend were Iming each other and she kept saying random stuff so yeah lol ok bye! Reveiw! **


	41. Chapter 41: Chapter dedication!

(12:00 at night)

Koga: Zzzzzyes I ate thezzzzzzzz ramenzzzzzzz Moonskyzzzzz

Sesshomaru: Hehee I'm gonna mess with his mind… not that he has much of one anyway!

Moonsky: DARE CALL!

Koga: (Falls out of bed) Wha!

Sango: At this hour?

Kagome: Yayzzzzzzz

Inuyasha: Ok the dare is from: _monkeys-the-of-ruler-real_ what kind of name is that?!

Miroku: Should we tell him he's reading that backwards?

Sango: I would! Inuyasha you have that wrong the name is: _real-ruler-of-the-monkeys_

Inuyasha: Ok that's nice (falls asleep standing up)

Naraku: How does he do that?

Kagome: Who knows anyway his dare is: _hehehe...I already beat star fox! Anywas... what to do, what to do? I know! First... Sesshomaru can't know of this dare. If he does, take his fluff! Jakin, burn his fluff when he thinks no one is looking. Inuyasha, steal the burnt bits and make out with them. Everyone must act jealous. Kagome eats the pieces with Sesshomaru watching. Rin (older version) must say she hates Sesshomaru repeatedly. Miroku, use your wind tunnel to get any other fluffs Sesshomaru has. All that have not been mentioned do what ever anyone else tells them do. That's all! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA _

Naraku: (Grabs Nugget and hands him to Jaken)

Nugget: nooo!

Jaken: (Burns Nugget)

Inuyasha: I'm hating this!

Real-ruler-of-the-monkeys: I'm not!

Moonsky: Hi, hi!

Real-ruler-of-the-monkeys: Hi!

Inuyasha: (Makes out with burnt pieces of Nugget)

Sango: I'm so jealous!

Kagome: me to!

Real-ruler-of-the-monkeys: this is funny!

Moonsky: I'm totally jealous!

Naraku: Yeah me to… wait what am I jealous of?

Koga: I'm super jealous happy now! And you're an idiot Naraku!

Sesshomaru: (Emotionless) yes I'm very jealous.

Real-ruler-of-the-monkeys: you should be! Ha! I mean Bwahahahahahahahaaha!

Kagome: (eats the burnt pieces of Nugget)

Sesshomaru: YAY no more Nugget!

Moonsky: After all this I will bring Nugget back!

Sesshomaru: NO!

Real-ruler-of-the-monkeys: Can you do that?

Moonsky: (To real-ruler-of-the-monkeys) I have no idea!

Rin: I hate you Lord Sesshomaru! I hate you! I hate you!

Real-ruler-of-the-monkeys: Oh she's good!

Sango: No I really think she means it we all like Nugget and miss him!

Miroku: Wind Tunnel! (Sucks up remaining pieces of Nugget)

Girls: (crying)

Guys: (Cheering)

Moonsky: (Brings Nugget back) Yay!

Real-ruler-of-the-monkeys: Wow how'd you do that?

Moonsky: I have no idea! Teehee

Nugget: I'm back! Until next time!

Everyone: Good-bye!

(Author's note: and now a short break)

Moonsky: Ah! We have a special guest!

Nugget: Who?

Moonsky: One of my best friends Heather!

Heather: hi!

Miroku: (Pervy grin)

Heather: Yay! Can I introduce the next dare?

Moonsky: Sure!

Heather: YAY! This dare is from: _Black Wolf-Dog_ his dare is: _haha, still funny as ever, I dare Kouga and Kagome to make out, and Inuyasha has to watch while being on a chain leash and can't do anything about it! Everyone else beats up Kikyo._

Koga: Yay I mean this is awful!

Black Wolf-Dog: Hello everyone!

Moonsky: Hi!

Heather: Hiii!

Moonsky: Kill Kikyo!

Heather: (Glomps Inuyasha) mine!

Black Wolf-Dog: She likes Inuyasha?

Moonsky: Yep!

Koga: (Making out with Kagome)

Inuyasha: (On a leash trying to kill Koga but cant because Heather is kissing him and hugging him)

Heather: I love you Inuyasha!

Black Wolf-Dog: Hahaha! This is great!

Moonsky: I know! Lets all beat up Kikyo!

Black Wolf-Dog: Yes!

Everyone: (Beats up Kikyo while Inuyasha is still being kissed by Heather)

Black Wolf-Dog: I could do this all day!

Sango: Me to!

Sesshomaru: Then why don't we do this all day?

Naraku: Cuz we could watch Inuyasha try to escape Heather, which he never will by the way!

Black Wolf-Dog: Ha! This is great!

Inuyasha: Help!

Heather: NO!

Black Wolf-Dog: Is that a headlock she has him in? Or what is that?

Moonsky: I have no idea! Go Heather!

Naraku: This is funny to watch!

Heather: Ha your on a leash there is no escape from me!

Inuyasha: no! (Squirming to get free)

Heather: (Drags Inuyasha to a closet and shut and locks it)

Black Wolf-Dog: I don't even wanna know! 0.o

Naraku: Me either.

Miroku: I do!

Sango: that's cuz you're a perv I'm locking my room door tonight!

Girls: Yeah me to!

Black Wolf-Dog: Miroku you never learn do you?

Miroku: Learn what?

Black Wolf-Dog: never mind!

Moonsky: until next time!

Everyone: Good-bye!

**Author's note: Ha! this chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends Heather! hope you enjoy it and Koga is mine! you can have Inuyasha though Heather lol bye! Reveiw! **


	42. Chapter 42: Monkeys?

Moonsky: Yay cookies and brownies!

Sango: Mmm so good.

Nugget: Yay!

Kagome: So delicious!

Inuyasha: (Eating ramen) ramen is better!

Naraku: COOKIES! BROWNIES!

Sesshomaru: You ok?

Naraku: (Trying to force self not to go berserk he doesn't want to go back to the happy farm)

Inuyasha: Should we send him back to the Happy Farm?

Naraku: NO! (Chocking Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: (Turning blue)

Kagome: Our next dare comes from: _Inukikbaby_

Nugget: Her dare is: _Well now. This is an interesting piece of work. AWESOME!! On to the dares!! Inuyasha, I dare you to kiss...four guys of your choice, with the exception of Sesshomaru, on the feet! I also dare Sesshomaru to propose to Jaken. _

Inuyasha: (turning purple)

Jaken: What is going on here! Oh by the way I found the Monk and this girl whoever she is!

Moonsky: That's our guest stupid!

Inukikbaby: Let go you evil toad thing!

Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru did you hear her?

Sesshomaru: (Can't believe he has to do this, Gets down on one knee) Jaken will you marry me?

Jaken: (Passes out)

Inukikbaby: Finally! He's so annoying!

Kagome: Yeah he is.

Inuyasha: (Turning blue and purple signaling for help)

Inukikbaby: um guys I hate to interrupt you but Inuyasha is turning colors.

Moonsky: Huh? Oh Naraku let him go!

Naraku: I don't wanna go back to the Happy Farm!

Moonsky: I'll be there!

Naraku: (Lets go of Inuyasha) Um…ok

Inuyasha: (Gasping for sweet air)

Inukikbaby: Ha! Now you have to chose four guys and kiss their feet! (laughing)

Inuyasha: Both feet or just one?

Inukikbaby: You know I never said that both!

Moonsky: Ha! You could have just kept your mouth shut and you wouldn't have to kiss both!

Inukikbaby: Whose it gonna be?

Inuyasha: Naraku, Miroku, Koga and….

Heather: (randomly comes in) Haru pick Haru! (Then leaves)

Inukikbaby: that was random!

Moonsky: Yay randomness!

Naraku: Yay my feet are going to be kissed! I feel like royalty!

Inuyasha: Fine whoever this Haru guy is!

Haru: Whoa! Where the heck am I? Just a second ago I was talking to Yuki now I'm here?

Moonsky: (Glomps Haru) yay! Your feet are gonna be kissed by Inuyasha!

Haru: (Little disgusted) Why?

Inukikbaby: my dare!

Haru: Ok I guess that makes sense… how can I be sure?

Inukikbaby: (Hands Haru the dare that's a on a piece of paper) see?

Haru: Ok fine do I have to be barefoot?

Inukikbaby: yes!

Inuyasha: Shut up!

Naraku: This is funny!

Sango: I know.

Inuyasha: (Kisses Naraku's feet, then Miroku's, then Haru's who seemed to enjoy it then, Koga's whose feet were the worst he was out at the dump)

Koga: Ha! I read the dare and I wanted you to kiss the smelly feet!

Everyone: (Passes out from the aroma)

Koga: Fine! Until next time good-bye!

(Author's note: sorry I haven't updated much been a little busy and I've had writers block sorry!)

Moonsky: I'm craving some ice cream!

Kagome: Me to for some reason I want it with pickles!

Moonsky: I like pickles but not in my ice cream!

Kagome: It's good you should try it.

Moonsky: Well I guess it can't be that bad considering some of the stuff my friends told me to eat.

Kagome: such as?

Moonsky: French fry dipped in baked bean sauce, ketchup, and cinnamon sauce. It was good.

Sango: Ew that sounds kind of nasty.

Moonsky: It was good!

Sango: Did you get anything out of it?

Moonsky: Yeah another French fry so I could do it again!

Sango: Weird.

Nugget: I love this dare!

Miroku: Why?

Nugget: You'll find out in a second it's from: _real-ruler-of-the-monkeys_ and his dare is: _I dare EVERYONE (except Moonsky) to worship Sesshomaru's fluff. If not, then they must step into my monkey-making machine and become my slaves forever! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAcough _

_CoughHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
_

Inuyasha: If its better than kissing Koga's smelly feet I'll do it!

Koga: Come on it wasn't that bad!

Naraku: How was it not we all passed out!

Real-ruler-of-the-monkeys: Then that is bad!

Moonsky: Welcome back!

Nugget: yay I'm going to be worshiped.

Moonsky: Have fun I'm going to fulfill my wish and get some ice cream! You wanna come?

Real-ruler-of-the-monkeys: sure why not?

Everyone: (Bowing down to Nugget)

(Moonsky and real-ruler-of-the-monkeys comes back a short while later everything is completely messed up)

Real-ruler-of-the-monkeys: We were only gone for ten minutes! (Wonders how they destroyed it so fast)

Moonsky: yeah and they destroy my house!

Real-ruler-of-the-monkeys: I think that dare has gone to his head.

Sango: Yes it has!

Kagome: He's crazy but we still love Nugget.

Real-ruler-of-the-monkeys: Um ok so how are you guys gonna fix it?

Moonsky: beat the living crap out of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru this has their names written all over it!

Real-ruler-of-the-monkeys: Hey your right it does!

Moonsky: Oh I was just using a figure of speech. I'm good!

Real-ruler-of-the-monkeys: Where are they?

Haru: Can you come get two crazed monkeys?

Real-ruler-of-the-monkeys: So they stepped into my monkey making machine cool!

Moonsky: Yeah, yeah were coming!

(Goes and gets Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru)

Inuyasha: Why do I have the sudden urge to eat a banana?

Real-ruler-of-the-monkeys: Because you're a monkey! That's what some monkeys like!

Inuyasha: Change me back!

Sesshomaru: (Busy eating bugs off himself)

Real-ruler-of-the-monkeys: Sesshomaru seems to be enjoying it.

Moonsky: only he could ok until next time!

Everyone: Good bye!


	43. Chapter 43: Kiss Nugget!

**Author's note: this might be my last for today cuz i'm gonna burn a cd then in a little bit my dad's coming to pick me up! ok well enjoy but i'll try and post another chapter up! **

Naraku: Look what I found! (Holds up snake)

Moonsky: Ahhhhh! Get away! Get it away! (Jumps in Koga's arms)

Naraku: What's her problem?

Moonsky: Ever since I found a snake in my house I've been terrified of them! (Author's note: True story I found a black snake in my house now I'm terrified to even get near a snake!)

Koga: (Happy) yay she's in my arms!

Miroku: Put it away!

Naraku: (Throws snake outside) Fun suckers!

Moonsky: Meanie head!

Naraku: Freak!

Moonsky: Stupid!

Naraku:.. You think…. (Tears well up) I'm… stupid?

Moonsky: Oh Narakipoo! No you're not stupid. (To Koga) Just mentally challenged.

Koga: (To Moonsky) Yep.

Naraku: Ok well our dare comes from:_ electric cat demon_ her dare is: _I dare Sesshomaru and Kagome to have sex, Sesshomaru give Naraku your fluff, Inuyasha and Sango to make out, everyone hit Miroku in spare time, Moonsky if you could bring in Older Rin and Kagura they have to flirt with Naraku, and Koga has to roll around while singing I'm a Barbie Girl, see ya!_

Nugget: please give me to Naraku after last time I saw you guys have sex I went blind!

Sesshomaru: Dang it! (Hands Nugget to Naraku, then picks up Kagome bridal style and takes her to a nearby room that mysteriously appeared.)

Moonsky: AH! No don't go in there that's where our guest come!

Electric cat demon: (Uses other door that has suddenly appeared) well at least they put a sign on the outside of it that says 'Do not disturb!'

Moonsky: Hi, hi!

Electric cat demon: Hi! And why are you in Koga's arms?

Moonsky: Oh! Ummm Naraku scared me and I jumped in his arms I forgot I he was still holding me… he's so comfy like a chair!

Electric cat demon: I see.

Inuyasha: (Sleepily) hi who's that?

Moonsky: This is Electric cat demon!

Inuyasha: I told you stop bringing….

Kagome: Sit!

Inuyasha: (Eating dirt)

Kagome: You could be a little more polite you know!

Sango: Yeah you're mean… (Reads dare) Inuyasha the dare says we have to make out… at least its not Miroku.

Miroku: What's wrong with me?

Electric cat demon: You try and touch her butt!

Miroku: I can…

Sango: (Hits Miroku with a giant fly swatter)

Electric cat demon: Wow where'd you get that?

Moonsky: We found it! We used it to try and kill a really big fly once.

Electric cat demon: You had a really big fly in here?

Moonsky: Well we thought it was… it turned it was just Naraku… in his baboon suit.

Naraku: I wasn't even flying! I was jumping!

Sango: On with the dares!

Inuyasha: (makes out with Sango)

Kagura: Oh Naraku!

Nugget: She's pretty!

Naraku: Shut up! Go away!

Nugget: make me shut up!

Rin: hi Naraku your looking sexy today!

Nugget: really he is?

Rin: (Hands her number to Nugget when no one is looking)

Kagura: (Gives Nugget a kiss when no one is looking)

Nugget: I'm in love!

Naraku: Help me!

Kagura: Oh but Narakipoo!

Rin: Come on Narakipoo lets go somewhere quiet!

Nugget: Hahaha! I mean Nooooo!

(Rin and Kagura drag Naraku away who is dragging Nugget with him)

Koga: (Rolling on the floor singing)

Hi Barbie!  
- Hi Ken!  
- You wanna go for a ride?  
- Sure, Ken!  
- Jump in!  
- Ha ha ha ha!

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

- Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
- Well, Barbie, we're just getting started!  
- Oh, I love you Ken!

Electric cat demon: (On the floor laughing) I didn't think he knew the whole song!

Moonsky: (Holding sides, wipes tear) wow I didn't think he did either!

Koga: Oh yeah I'm good!

Nugget: That was great! (Laughing)

Miroku: (On the floor holding sides) this was so funny!

Moonsky: lets hit Miroku!

Electric cat demon: May I borrow the oversized fly swatter?

Moonsky: You may. (Hands Electric cat demon oversized fly swatter)

Electric cat demon: Thank you.

Nugget: until next time!

Everyone: Good –bye!

(Author's note: we'll be back after these messages!)

Nugget: I'm hungry.

Moonsky: Can you even eat?

Kagome: He's eaten brownies and cookies before.

Moonsky: Oh yeah I forgot.

Nugget: (Eating a sandwich) Yummy!

Koga: How does he eat that sandwich?

Nugget: I don't how I do it but its good!

Sesshomaru: Die Nugget! (Takes out gun)

Nugget: Do you even know how to use that thing?

Sesshomaru: No not really.

Nugget: Then put it up before you hurt yourself!

Moonsky: He's worse than my mom telling me I spend to much time on the computer…. She's right I do spend to much time on it…. I can't help it!

Kagome: Our next dare comes from: Kalie the fox demon

Sango: her dare is:_ok this is so cool so I thought I'd submit a dare Inuyasha and Kagome have 2 make out in a closet for an hour while Sesshomaru gets in a dress and sings Barbie Girl by Aqua. After all that everyone must kiss the fluff! (Slap Kikyo for me 2!) If not everyone must do whatever Moonsky and Naraku say! PS if u can bring in Shippo!_

Shippo: Hey guys look whose here! (Holding _Kalie the fox demons _hand)

Kalie the fox demon: Hey guys! Hey Nugget!

Nugget: Hi Kalie!

Inuyasha: Moonsky what'd I tell….

Kagome: SIT!

Moonsky: Funny how I don't listen and choose to ignore you!

Inuyasha: Why you little…

Moonsky: I have the power to send you to all the fan girls!

Inuyasha: Your very nice!

Sango: In you go! (Pushes Kagome and Inuyasha in a closet)

Moonsky: Kalie! Will you do us the honors of picking out a gorgeous dress for Sesshomaru?

Kalie the fox demon: Of course! (Picks out a bright pink dress that's short)

Sesshomaru: I thought Christians didn't torture people!

Moonsky: I told you I'm not torturing you! I'm just merely having fun! So let me have my fun! Dang it!

Nugget: I get kisses!?

Kalie the fox demon: Yes!

Nugget: Yay I like kisses! Well from the girls anyway.

Sesshomaru: (comes out in the dress and starts to sing I'm a Barbie girl)

Koga: I'm so much better!

Shippo: please don't tell me there going to make it a contest!

Koga: ahha! Sesshomaru lets make this a contest!

Sesshomaru: (still can't believe he knew the whole song) why should we?

Shippo: Next time tell me not to say anything!

Kalie the fox demon: (Huggles Shippo) you're so cute!

Moonsky: I know isn't he!

Girls: (Huggle Shippo then Nugget)

Shippo: I feel so loved!

Nugget: Me to!

(1 Hour later)

Inuyasha and Kagome: (Come out of closet)

Kagome: (Kisses Nugget) Awww I still love ya Nugget!

Kalie the fox demon: (kisses Nugget) Nugget you rule!

Moonsky: (Kisses Nugget) You're a sweetie!

Koga: (Kisses Nugget) you taste hairy!

Sesshomaru: He does? (Kisses Nugget) yeah he does!

Shippo: (Kisses Nugget) Your hairy Nugget!

Nugget: Yay for kisses from the girls!

Sango: (Kisses Nugget) Awww Nugget!

Miroku: (Kisses Nugget) I have hair in my mouth now!

Inuyasha: (Kisses Nugget) why am I doing this again?

Naraku: (Kisses Nugget) Hmmm hairy….

Shippo: until next time!

Everyone: Good-bye!


	44. Chapter 44: Pirates

Miroku: Meow, meow, meow, meow…. Meow?

Moonsky: What are you doing?

Miroku: I saw the Meow Mix commercial and I'm singing it! What does it look like I'm doing?

Moonsky: being an idiot?

Miroku: Well that to… hey!

Moonsky: (Shrugs) You agreed.

Inuyasha: Where is it?!

Kagome: Where's what?

Inuyasha: There was one pack of ramen left!

Miroku: (Hiding ramen)

Inuyasha: I was saving it just for me! I even wrote my name on it!

: Flash back:

Miroku: Who the heck writes their name on a packet of ramen? Oh well mine now!

: End Flashback:

Sango: Don't look at me!

Nugget: I didn't eat it!

Miroku: (Mouth full of ramen) why is everyone looking at me for?

Koga: Maybe cuz your face is full of it.

Moonsky: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: What?

Moonsky: Heather's here!

Inuyasha: NOOOO!

Heather: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: (Runs off) Go away!

Heather: (Glomps Inuyasha and drags him off)

Moonsky: BYE HEATHER!

Heather: Bye!

Koga: I'm glad she doesn't want me!

Moonsky: She did but your mine! (Glomps Koga)

Koga: (Is glomped) Our next dare is from: _4gVn sOuL_

Nugget: Her dare is:_ this is so funny! I dare all of the girls to shave all of the boys!_

Moonsky: I draw the line at shaving their butts!

Sango: Agreed!

Kagome: Same here!

Koga: I don't wanna be shaved!

Inuyasha: (Comes back with kisses all over his face) what's the dare?

4gVn sOuL: You have to get shaved!

Moonsky: Hi! When did you get here?

4gVn sOuL: About a minute ago… Inuyasha I heard Miroku took your ramen here ya go! (Hands Inuyasha ramen)

Inuyasha: Yay ramen! (Eats ramen) Mmmm!

4gVn sOuL: Hungry?

Inuyasha: Yes!

Moonsky: On with the dare Kagome you shave Inuyasha, I guess I have Koga and sorry Sango you have to get Miroku.

Nugget: do I have to get shaved?

4gVn sOuL: ummm no.

Moonsky: (Shaves Koga) this is so weird!

Sango: (Shaves Miroku) Man your legs are hairy!

Kagome: What if Inuyasha isn't hairy?

4gVn sOuL: (Comes over) Wow he's not hairy… I don't know.

Sesshomaru: HA! You're getting shaved!

Sango: (Shaves Sesshomaru and then Naraku) Now what?

Sesshomaru: I feel violated!

Moonsky: Oh but your leg is silky soft!

Rin: (Comes downstairs) aw man I missed out on the fun! Hey Lord Sesshomaru your legs are silky soft!

Naraku: What about mine?

Everyone: (Backs into a corner scared)

4gVn sOuL: Anyone up for ice cream?

Kagome: Way ahead of you!

4gVn sOuL: Are you coming Naraku?

Naraku: (Pouting) no!

Nugget: Until next time!

Everyone: Good-bye!

(Author's note: Now for me to play the Meow Mix song muahahaha! (Plays Meow Mix song till your all insane)

Sango: Miroku I told you no!

Kagome: Their fighting again?

Moonsky: When do they not?

Nugget: Hey guess what! We have a dare and this time it's a good one!

Moonsky: No torture?

Nugget: Nope its from our old friend: _IrishRoseHSM_ this time her dare is _OK, so my dare is for Naraku and Sesshomaru: I dare you to watch the Disney High School Musical over and over till there insane. It's a good movie so it might actually put some kindness in their system. ;) And everyone else can go to the movies and go see Pirates of the Caribbean/At Worlds End. Hope to read more!! LOVE YA!_

Inuyasha: ha! We get to watch Pirates of the Caribbean and you have to stay here!

Sesshomaru: Who has to stay here?

IrishRoseHSM: You and Naraku of course thanks for the call guys!

Moonsky: (Hangs up cell phone)

Inuyasha: I hate you!

Koga: I love her!

Miroku: IrishRoseHSM it's been forever! My heart longs for you!

IrishRoseHSM: If you keep it up your staying here to!

Moonsky: burn!

Nugget: What are we waiting for lets go!

Naraku: I hate you all! No wait I loathe you all!

Sango: Love you to bye!

Sesshomaru: (Puts in movie and begins to watch it) Pass the popcorn.

Naraku: MINE!

Sesshomaru: (Starts hitting Naraku)

IrishRoseHSM: And no fighting bye now! (Rushes off)

Moonsky: Jhonny Depp is so hot!

Sango: He is?

IrishRoseHSM: Yeah!

Nugget: Yay the movies starting!

Kagome: Until next time!

Everyone: Good-bye!

People in seats: SHUT UP WE'RE TRYING TO WATCH A MOVIE!

Everyone: (Whispering) Good-bye.


	45. Chapter 45: Are those real?

Naraku: (In his room talking to himself) I will rule the world one day! Won't I Mister Bunny Wunny? (Kisses stuffed Bunny) Yes I will, yes I will! At least you believe in me Mister Bunny Wunny!

Koga: (Has been recording that the whole time, thinking) This is great!

Naraku: And you Mister Bunny Wunny will be second in command! Yes you will! (Hugs Bunny then hides him under the bed) Ok now time to go downstairs. I'll be back later Mister Bunny Wunny.

Koga: (Runs to room and watches recording) That's it! Now time to show it!

Sango: Whatcha got there Koga?

Koga: You'll see in a minute.

Sango: I swear if its that tape of me taking a shower that you almost gave to Miroku I'll kill you!

Koga: What he gave me money!

Sango: Pervert!

Koga: (Pops tape in) Guys come here I have something for you to watch!

Moonsky: What is it?

Nugget: New dare its from: _vgirl14_ her dare is: _An IDEA! Hey Moonsky, use your magical hostess-y powers and make all the characters the opposite sex for one day!_

Moonsky: um ok but Koga was just about to show us something.

Vgirl14: hey guys!

Sango: Hey Koga's about to show us something!

Vgirl14: What is it?

Sango: Don't know yet.

Koga: (plays video)

Naraku: Mister Bunny Wunny! How are you today? I'm good!

Koga: (Laughing)

Naraku: (In shock)

Everyone else: (Twitching)

Naraku: Awww such a cute little Bunny yes you are!

Moonsky: (After video) I have an announcement!

Koga: Go on.

Moonsky: That was scarier than the time we made Inuyasha get breast implants!

Inuyasha: I would've kept 'em to but you guys wouldn't let me!

Moonsky: it was scary and wrong!

Vgirl14: (laughing)

Everyone else: (laughing)

Moonsky: (Uses Hostess-y powers to make everyone but vgirl14 and myself into the opposite sex)

Inuyasha: yay! Are these real?

Moonsky: um yes!

Inuyasha: (Squishy, squishy) hey look they jiggle when I jump up and down! (Jumps up and down)

Vgirl14: (Twitching)

Moonsky: That's why we didn't let him keep the breast implants.

Sango: Why do I have a sudden urge to grab a woman's butt? (Grabs Miroku's butt)

Miroku: Why do I have a sudden urge to hit you for grabbing my butt?

Koga: Why do I feel like I want to go to the mall and look at hot guys!

Kagome: I feel like eating ramen.

Sesshomaru: oh my gosh! I'm like so fat! I need to go on a diet! Miroku look at how fat I am!

Miroku: you're not fat! Look at this ok now this is fat!

Vgirl14: I take no responsibility!

Moonsky: me either!

Vgirl14: Wanna go get some ice cream or something?

Moonsky: yeah… we'll come back when this blows over!

Nugget: I need to shave! Look at me I'm like so hairy!

Naraku: I just like totally wanna dance!

Koga: oh my gosh me to!

Kagome: (burp) That's stupid!

Sango: I know come on lets go over there to those fine ladies!

Kagome: hey baby!

Moonsky: until next time!

Vgirl14 and Moonsky: Bye!

(Author's note: ha making the girls act like guys was super easy all I had to do was remember what my dad said about some of the girls he sees! Ok he doesn't say anything but he tells my brother and I'm usually with them!)

Miroku: Oh my gosh I cant believe I was turned into a girl!

Sango: I can't believe I touched your butt!

Miroku: I can!

Sango: Get away Monk!

Miroku: Awww but… you know you liked it!

Sango: Then why did I almost BURN MY HAND!

Miroku: Um well ummm…

(This will take a while)

(5 hours later)

Sango: zzzzzzzzzzzzz

Miroku: Ummmmmmmmmm

Koga: I've been standing here for 5 hours do you know the answer or not!

Miroku: Why are you here?

Koga: Sango fell asleep on me I just wanted to watch TV.

Moonsky: New dare! Is Sango ok?

Koga: Miroku was saying 'Ummm' for 5 hours straight so I came in here to watch TV and she fell asleep on me!

Kagome: Aww how cute anyway our dare is from:_Lystee_ her dare is: _I about rolled off my bed reading these dares! I feel that Miroku hasn't had enough dares (because I love taking him out of his comfort zone), so here's mine For Miroku: DARE! Get Moonsky to parade a dozen half-naked women in front of you, and your dare is that you cannot touch them, at all, or else. And what is the else, you may ask? We'll send you to an all male village where you'll have to live, for a year, with no female contact AT ALL!_

Sesshomaru: ha!

Lystee: Hey Moonsky I have the girls where's Miroku?

Moonsky: Hey Lystee thanks! He's right here!

(Dozen half-naked girls parade around Miroku)

Lystee: this is funny!

Moonsky: ok if he touches one then off he goes!

Miroku: Cant resist urge (Rubs one of the girls butts)

Lystee: Bye Miroku!

Moonsky: Wait! Ok I have two villages picked out which one should we send him to? Village number one 'Guys Desire' or number two 'Buff Guys'

Lystee: Number one!

Moonsky: (Sends Miroku off to an all guys village)

(At village)

Miroku: This is scary!

(Guy comes up we'll call him George!)

George: Howdy I'm George! This is 'Guys Desire' village an all guys village. I'm here to warn you about Feisty Pete over there.

Miroku: (In the fettle position rocking back and forth) help me, help me!

(Back at the house)

Lystee: you think we made the right choice?

Moonsky: Hey the second one was a gay village we could have sent him there!

Lystee I think that would have done him some good!

Moonsky: or give him nightmares for the rest of his life.

Lystee: yeah.

Nugget: Until next time!

Everyone: Good-bye!

(Back at village)

Feisty Pete: Hey!

Miroku: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

**Author's note: hey! hope you enjoyed it let me know if you kept a straight face on this one! alright bye! **


	46. Chapter 46: Author's note

**Author's note: guys i'm sorry but i'm gonna have to mark this as complete and i'll give you and explanation as to why to. Ok right now i have a lot of stuff going on! It does not need to be metioned plus i have to continue on some of my other stories to! and then sometime i don't know when i'm leaving and i won't be able to update at all... wait yeah in August i'm leaving to go Six Flags Over Georgia. Plus right now i have to go babysit my dog because if i dont he's going to somehow destroy the house! Love puppies but there a handful! anyway right now i'm just to busy so i hope you understand. And i'm sorry if i didn't get to your dares. Again i hope you understand alright peace out! **


End file.
